The Toxin Dragon Emperor
by Bantnam
Summary: With a monstrous explosion, Carnage sent Toxin away to another planet with the help of Doc Oct. It lands in a town there called Kuoh, just a bit away from an unfortunate boy, on an unfortunate date. Issei Hyoudou takes on the symbiote Toxin, be it for better, or for worse.
1. Prolouge

**AN: We don't own Spider-Man/Marvel or HighSchool dxd this is purely for fun please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Dilemma**

On the rooftops of New York city, we find Cletus Kasady, your friendly neighborhood serial killer and symbiote carrier. For him, today is arguably not the best of days for the psycho.

" **I feel fucking sick as shit,"** Carnage said he felt his stomach turn. He felt a something other than just plain nausea however; it was the nausea mothers experience when pregnant. Carnage was going to give birth to a symbiote and boy, he was furious.

" **Why does a man have to go through with this bullshit..."** he growledas he fell on his knees and grinding his teeth. He began rummaging through his options. He couldn't kill it straight away; he'd be too weak after giving birth. However he couldn't wait to long either, lest it grow too strong to be killed. Carnage then begin to laughing madly as a idea formed in is head. **"Haha! I guess I don't need to kill. I know someone who will get rid of it! Before my foolish father will be able to intervene at least! HahahahA!"**

Carnage began to laugh maniacally before swinging off to a certain someone's special laboratory. His father however, Venom, was already on his trail to make sure nothing bad happened to his dream grandson.

He webbed his way deep in the sewers, until he found himself in a particularly large open area. Carnage stumbled in on his fellow villain, Doctor Otto Octavius. He was busy at the moment, but his freakish mechanic tentacles weren't busy enough to notice an intruder. "What are you doing here Carnage? I am working on something so if you wouldn't mind taking your leave I would be most satisfied." The Doc said, still focused on his work.

" **I'm not here to ask anything, I am here to order you to make something for me; Quickly now,"**

"What exactly would you be ordering Carnage?" He laid down his tools and turned to face the chaotic mass of Symbiote.

" **I need something, anything, that would be able to send something like a child away… A wormhole so to speak,"**

"Why on Earth would you need a wormhole to get rid of a child. That completely unfathomable; they are too weak… Unless… This would happen to be the child of a symbiote. Am I correct in assuming so?" The Doc look at him suspiciously. He lifted his body up using his extra appendages and carried himself over to Carnage and met him face to face.

" **Yes. It's the bastard of a child that I don't want and especially don't want my father to have, so, I'm ordering you to get rid of it for me. Of course if you refuse I'll go one of two options on how I should deal with you. Option A; I kill you and eat your skull for a snack, or i'll go with option B; rip your metal limbs from your body and cripple you forever."**

"You have a lot of nerve thinking you can order me order me around. What stops me from just taking you captive and experimenting on the young Symbiote?"

" **The child's dearest grandfather. Venom. He would kill you if you so much touched it... so i'm feeling courteous enough to not kill you immediately. Aren't you lucky."**

Doc oct grumbled something incoherent backed away to his device before finishing his conversation with Carnage "Fine I will help you but it will take a few hours. I happen to be building a wormhole device right now, so aren't you lucky Kasady."

" **Well time is ticking doc, and It's ticking away all too fast."** Carnage spoke as he began to wander the large room trying to find a place to get comfortable.

Many noises came from the sewers as the doctor did his work, and Carnage passed his time talking to Kasady as he awaited the devices completion. Every now and then he would get shifty and convulse for a moment- a signal that meant that meant the child was on its way.

* * *

KLANK.

The Doctor dropped his tools and sighed before wiping sweat from his face and removing his goggles form his eyes. His trench coat and slacks didn't seem to be an appropriate attire for a hot day in the sewers

 **"Are you finally done you octopus?"** The symbiote asked in a annoyed tone before standing up at tilting his head at the machine before it.

"Yes, the device is completed," Doc said as he looked closely at his work before raising himself to see the whole thing. It was what you'd typically think a wormhole device would look like. Metal casing of some kind on each side, each littered with different kinds of bolts and screws. The doctor explained to Carnage and Kasady that when the device was turned on it would emit a field between the casings that would deconstruct whatever was passed through it as materialize it elsewhere.

The Symbiote grew anxious as the doctor explained it all… Too sciency for a serial killer you could say. Doc Oct made his way to a control panel hooked up to the machine a few yards away from it. He pulled a lever and pressed a few buttons before the distinct buzzing of the machine made itself known. A light colored essence spread itself out in the casings of the strange device.

" **CARNAGE!"**

As if on cue, the caring grandfather made his entrance.

" **Well well, what do we have here! Oh why it's old daddy dearest Venom come to play! hahaha!"**

Venom looked as serious as a symbiote could as he made his way towards Carnage in the room, stomping every step of the way.

" **What are you planning for this doctor to do with Toxin, Carnage!?"**

" **Toxin? Oh you mean the little bastard. Seems you are already quite attached, and oh don't worry I'm being a responsible father, and taking it for its check up. At the abortion clinic!"**

"This is no clinic Carnage, nor do I kill the unborn. Venom! You see before you a wormhole that leads god knows where! Carnage only came seeking a way to dispose a newly born symbiote. It would seem the poor fool couldn't kill it himself, so he sought a way to send it somewhere far far away where it couldn't come back to bite him."

" **No matter. He's still my grandson and he will grow by my side. I will not let you send it somewhere it cannot be found."**

Carnage made his way to the center of the room just a bit away from the device and Venom followed, placing himself between Carnage and the device. Just for safety.

Carnage looked Venom in the eyes and smiled widely. Venom widened his eyes as Carnage began bubbling up and expanding. Carnage was going to explode, a common side effect of childbirth.

" **Then I'll send you with him fool,"**

An explosion shook the streets of New York. A gaping hole had opened up in the middle of a street, now littered with debris and broken machinery. The police were called and your friendly neighborhood spidey even showed up!

Spider-Man leapt into the cave as the police set up a perimeter around the gaping hole. An arm was extending from the debris. Spider-Man ran over and quickly lifted the debris off the person. It was Eddie Brock, and he was unconscious, the symbiote was scrambling to heal itself though a decent amount of it was gone. Spider-Man made sure to web him up before clearing up more debris from the scene. There was a very broken, burn machine and a unconscious Doc Oct with some of his metal limbs destroyed or malfunctioning by the way they were sparking and twitching.

On close inspection, Spidey noticed a bit of eroding symbiote. This chaotic version belonged to Carnage, but it seemed that Carnage and Kasady had made their leave.

All that was left was to figure out what the hell had happened here…

* * *

In a different town, in a different world, maybe even in a different universe, there was a teenage boy.

He was on a date.

But, tragedy full of magic and foreign beings was about to strike his first love.

* * *

 **AN: There we have it, the beginning of Toxin dragon emperor.**

 **Special thanks to the dude below for being an awesome guy and helping with ideas and writing just about half of the story.**

 **Coolman 96 (Fanfiction) Ooze (Discord)**

 **If you have a discord account find our server Exelica**

 **/xEApPAS**

 **If you want have questions leave a pm for us and/or leave a review on what you think of the story, that is all. Have a great day wonderful peoples.**


	2. Life 01

**An: We don't own Spider-Man/Marvel or Highschool dxd this is purely for fun please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Issei Hyoudou was asked out on a date by a pretty girl!

The best part was that SHE asked HIM! That's what he kept saying to himself that is. His date was on Saturday, starting at 11 AM. Oh boy, he was going to be an hour earlier just to be sure he didn't miss her.

When he saw her he couldn't believe that a beautiful girl like her would date a pervert like him in a million years! He wondered what exactly she saw in him though… Actually, he didn't know much about her himself. But he just figured he'd learn on the way! He wasn't gonna let his date down!

Saturday came around and Issei was raring to go, even woke up before his alarm clock! He put on his nicest clothes for it to make the best impression he could nail. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth 4 times longer plus a few extra, so that he wouldn't only to look nice, but have nice breath as well! Maybe he could score a kiss during the date to top all of this excitement!

He was ready, and started making his way down the stairs, to be greeted by his mother and father.

"Morning kiddo, I see you're prepared for your date, but don't go making grandchildren so early on. We're not old enough to be grandparents at our age, son."

"DAD!" Issei groaned to his parents. "I'll use protection… If I even get that far," Issei mumbled the last bit to himself.

"Issei, the first date is not for sex!" His mom chipped in.

"I get it, I get it already! Will you let me go already!?" The boy was ready for date to begin, even if it was still a little bit away. The clock was ever ticking though.

"Alright sweetie, just make sure you have fun on your date." his mother said.

"Thanks mom." He said quickly before he bolted out of the house. She sighed with a happy smile on her face. "They grow up so fast... I remember like it was yesterday when he was just a baby, but now our son is a grown man." She said tearing up a bit.

"That indeed he was, and you and I did a amazing job at raising him, but now he's mature enough to make his own path, honey." Gorou Hyoudou said with a sigh before putting his arm around his wife and consoling her gently.

Issei was now making his was over to the town square, where he agreed to meet up with his girlfriend. "Oh my god this is happening!" He whisper shouted to himself so nobody could hear him. He still looked super weird talking to himself in against a light pole though…

A girl wearing some kind of cosplay walked up to him and offered a pamphlet. He hadn't seen that anime or whatever it was from; it seemed like she was maybe a succubus of some kind. He declined it though, he already had a checklist of what to do today. He thought he picked some fine places to go to.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the raven haired beauty walking in a pink t-shirt and black shorts and had a small black purse over her shoulder and had brown sandals on her feet. She was his date for the night.

"W-Wow… Hey! Ready to go on our date Yuuma?" Issei stuttered.

"Yes indeed Issei." She replied calmly with a smile.

'OH MY GOOOOOD!' Issei kept screaming in his head while trying to maintain a decent face while he was walking around with Yuuma. They visited a bunch of stores like a clothes shop, an accessories shop where he bought her a gift, and an ice cream cafe. He got a bit distracted though and spilled his ice cream all over the table while looking at a tiny bit of exposed cleavage.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to spill that!" He blurted out at his mess.

"Silly you, let me help," She pulled out some napkins and gave a few to Issei before they cleaned the mess up.

Issei and Yuuma finished up most of the activities on the to-do list and decided to take a stroll to a nearby fountain. It was dusk now, and the sky was turning a pretty orange, mixed in with some shades of red and yellow and the sun sparked off the water in the fountain.

"Look Yumma, I'm sorry if I ruined are date... I'll understand if you don't want to date me anymore." Issei said as he looked down.

"It's fine Issei! I had a wonderful time today! I just have one question for you before this date ends… Is that okay? She asked him as he picked his head back up to look at her.

"What is it?" He responded with a smile coming back to his face.

"Will you die for me?" She said, as if it was an order in a question form. Her smile was gone and she was in front of him, now between him and the fountain.

"Huh?" He asked. He's had bad hearing before, but he never thought he would misinterpret something that construed. "I'm sorry but could you say that again please?"

"Oh, I just asked if you would die for me. Right here, right now. As in drop dead." She said.

Yumma's clothes then shredded off and gave Issei the beautiful sight of her naked breasts and then two black angel like wings spouted from her back, before leather straps began to wrap themselves around her. She looked as if she got slightly older too.

Perhaps Issei had just witnessed the real magical girl transformation. It was better than it was on any anime he had ever watched, mostly because the boobs were real and right in front of him.

She formed a kind of spear of light in her hands! Maybe this woman was really an Angel! She then aimed the light spear at issei and threw it at his stomach. It happened to fast for him to realize that anything was happening at all.

"W-why?" Issei said as he fell on his back. Shock, pain, and adrenaline were racing through his blood, directly to his chest. The light spear shattered inside him, releasing pressure, causing blood to start flowing.

"Because I wanted to. You were too cheesy to begin with, and c'mon, spilling all that ice cream because of a little boobie? Downright pathetic. If you want someone to blame though, blame god for putting that stupid sacred gear inside of you."

The sun is now finally down, and Raynare steps up to Issei to finish the job before a bright light appears her. When she looks up, it zooms past her face and crashes into the ground a few meters back. When she investigates, she finds a gooey, black puddle, that appears to be moving on its own, trying to attach itself to things.

"What the hell is this? Oh wait… I might be able to… I think I'll keep this thing actually,"

She didn't notice another impact in the bushes behind her when she looked to the first impact. This wasn't exactly a puddle per say, nor was it goo or pudding but it was more red in color than the other puddle. The thing spread itself out, searching desperately to attach to something obviously living. It moved onto the the brick structure where it tasted blood.

It didn't know exactly what blood was, but It was a good sign for it. It followed the puddle up until it felt a solid object. A living organism besides itself. It began to gather itself to its new host before spreading itself across the skin and sinking itself into its new host.

It quickly noticed the organism was dying, and sought out to fight the injuries immediately.

Raynare looked back at Issei one more time after scooping up the substance in a bottle she had been safekeeping. She didn't notice the other substance but saw the amount of blood on the ground and figured he had already died, and flew away from the area.

The substance used a lot of energy to fix the wound, but in about an hour, it had done it. It began to control it's host to bring it to a safe place where the substance could rest for a while.

It eventually led Issei to his own home, where went up the stairs to his bedroom. His parents were already asleep it seems. The substance faded from the body and went into a kind of hibernation for the time being, it had used up too much energy for being so young.

They both lied there, unconscious, the substance withdrawn into Issei's skin.

* * *

 **Part 2**

Issei woke up gasping for air in a cold sweat. He'd had a nightmare. He looked at his ceiling for a minute before deciding he would get up and look around. he glanced at his clock saw 6:30 am and Monday?!

"What the fuuuck!" He yelled in his room.

He ran around in circles for a bit before he stopped in front of his mirror. 'Did I get taller or something? Also what's up with these abs!' He thought to himself.

"If all that's required to get abs is to sleep for a day then what have I been doing all my life…?"

He quickly got dressed but not before feeling his new abs. "Woah… Rock hard."

"I guess it was only a dream after all," He said feeling his solar plexus, where he had been impaled in his nightmare.

Looking back at his clock, it was now seven and he was going to be late to school. He finished up as quick as he could and sprinted out of his house as fast as he could.

As Issei ran, he noticed that he was faster than he'd ever been before. He also wasn't getting tired either. Guess he wouldn't be late after all if he had gotten so fast.

"I've really gotta make it a point to sleep in more often…"

At gym class later that day, there was a test of a hanging rope. There were three in all, and Issei was in the first of three lines to the ropes. They hung down all the way from the ceiling to the floor. The goal was simple in words, just get from bottom to the top as fast as you can.

"Hyoudou your up." The gym coach called out. Issei walked to the rope getting ready for the whistle to blow. He was always kinda bad at this, but maybe this newfound strength would help him out. He wasn't too confident overall though.

When the whistle blew everyone was shocked on how fast and easy he did it. He'd even gone up the rope faster then the record holder did. Needless to say the coach thought his stopwatch was broken and made Issei do it again a few more times. He got slightly better each time he went up.

The news spread about Issei beating the record waved around the school. Needless to say, everyone couldn't believe the former weak pervert suddenly happened to excel in sports. It peaked the interest of a certain club at school especially.

Issei was back home and thinking of what had all happened. Today had really been a strange day… He had gotten stronger, but he was still as dumb as ever.

" _ **I-Issei..."**_

He jumped at the sudden noise."Hello? Who's there?"

" _ **D-don't p-p-panic…"**_ The voice came again. Issei couldn't figure out where it was coming from. It was childish and seemingly inside of his head.

"Ok what is your name" Issei called out.

" _ **T-t-tox...in"**_

"Wait I'm poisoned!?"

" _ **N-no… N-am..e I..s T-toxi...n…"**_ The voice was growing as the conversation went on, it was seemingly building its vocabulary as they talked.

Issei was freaking out. He thought he was going insane. This voice was in his head!

"Ok ok get a grip Issei it's not real... It's all in your head."

" _ **I am real and I can show you."**_ The voice said.

A strange liquid started seeping out of Issei and he began panicking immensely as he was slowly engulfed by it. It felt so natural though, the feeling of the warm liquid moving around on the outside of his skin. He looked to his mirror so see it wasn't doing any harm that he could see, and it started somewhat solidifying itself around him, and then it moved on to enclose his face.

Issei closed his eyes and held his breath…But he could still breathe?

When he opened his eyes he gasped in shock of what covered his body when he looked at the mirror, his upper body was red with the lower half black with some red tendrils hanging from the upper part. He looked at his arms. His shoulders and forearms were red but it faded to black as it reached his hands with some red tendrils around the wrists His face had two goggles-like things so he could see.

" **I think I am called a symbiote,"**

"Woah…" Issei let the words escape from his mouth. "This actually looks kind of cool…"

" _ **I don't understand your concept of cool"**_ Toxin said.

"Well I kind of look like a superhero."

" _ **I don't understand... what is a superhero?"**_

"A good guy. Well respected… Saves the day, that kind of stuff,"

" _ **I still don't understand."**_

Issei then looks around his room and found a example of a superhero it was a comic book and showed it to Toxin and said.

"Well superheroes kick the bad guys asses. The bad guys are the ones who do bad things, like rob banks, or blow things up. In the end when the hero beats the bad guy, they get famous and they gain girls…. Oh YES!"

Issei then had a light bulb go off as a idea came to mind.

" **What is it?"**

"I CAN BECOME A HAREM KING!."

" **Harem…..king?"** Toxin asked. This for some reason didn't seem like a good guy thing to do.

"A Harem is a group of girls and a king is an absolute ruler!" Issei explained.

" _ **Harem king and superhero don't mix well…"**_

"Of course they do!" Issei exclaimed.

" **What if the bad guys find out who your loved ones were from you having so many girls in your so called harem?"**

"I… never thought about that until you mentioned it…" Issei glanced down as he said it and saw the page of the comic Toxin was on. It showed the masked crusader in his darkest hour. Tragedy had struck, and his loved ones were taken away from him forever. This was the last issue of the comic, in the end he killed the villain, but not because it was his responsibility, but for revenge.

"Listen Toxin. If we do become a superhero, you must understand something…" Issei said.

" _ **Yes?"**_

"With great power, comes great responsibility. We would always be burdened by the responsibility of being a superhero, and from what I see in this comic, it's the heaviest burden of all."

" **What if they see us as a menace to society?"**

"That doesn't change anything Toxin. We will always fight for good, even if the people we fight for hate our guts. Because that's what heroes do. No matter the hardship we encounter, we have to overcome it, but we must never ever take a life, no matter the consequence."

" **And gain a harem in the process."**

"You learn fast little buddy," Issei stated. He looked at himself one more time in the mirror and did some poses. "Do you wanna start being a superhero now?" He asked Toxin.

" _ **Let's go for… what was it called… a test run."**_

"Yes let's go for it… but what is currently happening now?"

Then the news was heard down stairs and it announced

" _We just gained word that a bank robbery is in process there are hostages and several injured officers and at the scene. The suspects are armed and dangerous! Please avoid this area at all costs today."_

" _ **A perfect start… Is what I think it is called."**_ Toxin stated, he was learning vocabulary pretty fast somehow but at least they could communicate. He still needed to learn all the other things, but he was off to a pretty good start.

"You're exactly right, Toxin," Issei said, smirking under the symbiote. Then when Issei was about to head out his bedroom door Toxin asked.

" **Wait why are you heading to out the bedroom door? Wouldn't your parent's see you?"**

"Oh right… I am a teenager so we should use the window I think," Issei responded.

" **Then let's go already."**

Issei closed his door and walked back to the other side of the room where opened up his window and jumped out onto the street, and made his way to the ongoing crime scene in his new super suit.

* * *

AN: Toxin saved his life and now Issei well have to learn to not only teach the symbiote on how to become a awesome superhero, but also to teach Toxin some of his perverted ways which can only get better….right? Probably not! But it'll all be in good fun. He'll soon find out he is way stronger than he originally though he would be with his newfound friendship and power.

See ya next time!

Link to the discord server for DXD discord. gg/xEApPAS


	3. Life 02

**An: We don't own Spider-Man/Marvel or Highschool dxd this is purely for fun please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Part 1 - Robbery**

Issei and Toxin made their way to the bank in only a few short minutes. Issei was sprinting straight at the building and decided to jump into it. Leaning back, he slammed through the glass with his feet and landed in the 3rd and top story of the building. The building was partially on fire, and smoke had already filled up the room he crashed into, though it now had a place to vent out of. Looking around, he saw a few injured people unconscious or struggling in the room.

"All right Toxin let's get to the lessons!" Issei shouted as he jumped over some debris and made his way to the people in the room.

"Lesson number one! Save the endangered people as quickly and safely as possible. This always comes first in these situations!"

Issei picked up two of the people and made his way back to the window, but he tripped and fell dropping them out of the window…

"NOOOOOOOO!" The newly born superhero had failed the first task. Or so he thought. He looked again and saw his arms greatly extended to the ground still holding the two people. He let them go and his arms shrunk back to their normal size.

" _ **Is that the correct way of 'saving the endangered' as you mentioned?"**_ Toxin asked curiously.

"TOXIN THAT WAS PERFECT!" Isse yelled. "Let's keep it up!"

Issei went and picked up some more people and came back to the window again, this time careful not to trip. Their arms extended to let the people go once again, and this time, people had taken notice of the new superhero.

They rinsed and repeated the process over and over until the floor was clear, and they moved on to the next floor down. Issei got to the stairwell door felt a really tingly sensation. The robbers were in the next room. He peeked through the glass of the door to see they had hostages and plenty of guns. Issei thought out a plan carefully as Toxin waited for action to begin.

"Alright Toxin," Issei whispered, beginning to lay out his plan. "We're gonna do the arm stretchy thingy again, but this time were not going to only use it to save people. We're gonna hit the bad guys with it super quickly and knock them out, but don't kill remember?"

" _ **Understood,"**_ Toxin replied. He wondered if this was going go out as well as his host planned it going.

"Alright, three, two, one!" Issei kicked the door out of its sockets and it rammed full speed into one of the robbers. Issei looked around and saw there were four more of them. They had hostages in a corner of the room and one of the robbers had a hostage in hand.

"SECOND LESSON! SURPRISE ATTACK!"

Issei immediately threw his arm out and hit the robber with a hostage, knocking the gun out of his hand and pushing him away from the hostage. Issei picked the hostage up and moved him to the corner where the other hostages were and used that arm to shield them. He leg sweeped another guy and one started shooting at Issei.

"Third lesson, never kill!"

The symbiote absorbed the bullets and fired them back at robbers legs, making sure to follow the lessons. This robber was out for the count though. Issei was hit over the back of the head by the first robber, and he staggered. He stood back up and spartan kicked him into a wall before punching his head into it.

"Thats two!" Issei counted to himself and Toxin before the other three moved in on them.

Issei was punched in the face, and his knee was hit with a bat, before he was kicked from behind. He was surprised that even though they were hitting him pretty hard, all he felt was impact. It was like his sense of pain had vanished while he was in the symbiote.

Issei punched back, hitting one in the face, and he tripped another before he swung his arm that was protecting the hostages around the room like a rope. He caught two of the bad guys and reached his arm back into itself creating a kind of lasso, and he rammed them into the glass windows leading outside of the building.

"There's four," Issei said as he swung them back inside through another panel of glass. He let them go and they flew for a second before hitting each other in midair and landing bloodied. He walked over to the last guy who was struggling to get up and curb stomped him. That was the last one, and this one wouldn't be eating any solid food for a long time.

"That's it then huh," Issei sighed. This was very dramatic for a start as a superhero, especially for Issei. He'd never been in a real fight before, but its not like he was never beat on though. The kendo club girls beat his ass all the time when they caught him peeping.

Issei walked over to the hostages. He could tell they were terrified, especially of him.

"Fourth lesson, always protect the hostages."

"Don't worry. You guys are safe now. Let's get you downstairs to the police where you can get all sorted out." He told the people. "I'm just your friendly neighborhood superhero,"

Issei thought he looked pretty cool at the moment. A kid who was a part of the hostages ran up to Issei and hugged him. She was crying really bad. He knelt down to her and wiped the tears off her face. "Hey now… Do you know where your mommy is?" He asked. She nodded and pointed outside. "Alright then let's get you to her, i'm sure she's very worried." He picked her up in his arm and cradled her as they made their way outside with the rest of the hostages.

"Fifth lesson, always report to the proper authorities to let them know the case is closed,"

"It's all clear in there boys!" He shouted to police officers who took his word and made their way inside the building to make sure. A woman came up to him sobbing and hugged him and the girl. He guessed this was her mother. "Here you go ma'am, I believe she's yours,"

Cameras were all over him and the girls. 'This would make for a big scoop indeed' Issei thought to himself. Issei gave the girl to her mother. It was a touching reunion. "What can I ever do to repay you!" She asked, still tearing up. Issei thought for a moment.

"Ma'am, you don't owe a single thing to me. I helped because I wanted to." He said semi-trying to be cool, but also trying to be respectful.

"Then… What's your name!" She asked still holding her daughter tight. Issei leaned in and fixed the little girl's hair. "My name?"

He pet the girls head and took a step back. "Don't worry about all that jazz. I'm just your friendly neighborhood superhero. But if you do need a name… Then…" Issei thought for a moment.

"Call me Toxin, then."

* * *

 **Part 2 - Stressed life of an unfortunate teenager**

The news spread like wildfire of the hero named Toxin who saved the people at the bank. There was tons of gossip about who exactly Toxin was, and at school people were making theories on who exactly could be Toxin, hell he could even be a student at the school they went to! But there weren't exactly too many males to base things off of so the search fell short.

Currently Issei was in math class and while some students were writing down notes Issei was drawing a picture of Toxin's suit in his notebook.

"Now class does anyone have a answer for the question on the board? How about you Mr. Hyoudou?"

Issei glanced up to see an equation he hadn't seen before. "Uhhhh…." Issei let out.

' _ **It's 4,326 Issei'**_ Toxin spoke to Issei mentality, since he wasn't paying attention. Toxin learned these kinds of thing quite quickly, much to Issei's surprise. Toxin was heavily interested in superheroes still.

"It's 4,326... is that right?"

"Correct Mr. Hyoudou, you're quite lucky that you answered correctly or I would of sent you double the homework."

'Thank you Toxin,' He thought back.

Next was whole foods were Issei and class were making a chocolate cake however Issei had a guilty look on his face because well…

' _ **Burp'**_ Toxin ate all the chocolate while no one was looking. Issei found out that Toxin had a sweet tooth and Toxin begged Issei if he could eat some. Issei made the mistake of saying it was fine and to only take a little however Toxin ate all of the chocolate chips.

"Now class all we need is chocolate….What on Earth? Who here stole all the chocolate?"

At a certain clubroom in an old building, Rias Gremory was doing an investigation. On what exactly? Issei Hyoudou being able to walk around, even though he had been murdered in cold blood by the fallen angels. A large bloodstain in front of the fountain proved it. When prodded with magic, it led right to boy. She had a hunch he had a sacred gear and that it might have saved him that night, but he had been showing explicit strength ever since the incident.

She needed to talk with him, but wasn't quite sure on how to get him to come. She finally landed on that she'd send one or more of her servants to talk to Issei and bring him back to the clubroom.

Koneko Toujou and Yuuta Kiba weren't expecting this, nor were they expecting what they'd walk in on in the classroom Issei was in.

"GOD DAMNIT ISSEI! HOW'D YOU GET SO STRONG!" Matsuda and Motohama yelled in unison. Issei had beaten the both of them at arm wrestling in an instant.

"I use both hands to pleasure myself of course!" Issei responded as if it were courageous to do what he said.

"I have only honor in my abilities," Issei said with a smirk look at them with his arms crossed.

"OH MY!" Matsuda yelled when he turned his head away from Issei.

"What? Am I too glorious?" Issei continued his egotistical rant on the two.

"No, Issei. Using both hands is pretty weird. Look at the door," Motohama said, disgusted by Issei.

Issei turned his head to see an expressionless Koneko, and a weirded out Kiba. 'Why are they here? They're looking right at me…. WAIT DID THEY HEAR ME?' Issei shouted in his mind!

' _ **Issei, they have intent directed at you… It's making me feel all wiggly,'**_ Toxin informed Issei.

Kiba walked up to the trio and smiled at Issei, though still obviously grossed out by what he had said. "I'm here to talk to you about joining our club, you see,"

"Uh is there anywhere else we could talk about this?" Issei asked since Motohama and Matsuda had hung their jaws in shock. Everyone in the school knew the knockout babes in this school were all in the Occult Research Club, and Issei had just been asked to join in front of them.

"Sure, if you would like you can come to our clubhouse or would you like somewhere else?" Kiba responded.

"No, no, that would be fine I guess," Issei said back. He was starting to feel wiggly himself with M&M staring daggers into him. He got up and followed Kiba out of the room. As he left he heard the two talk about Koneko

" _B67-W57-H7 3 cm, on the dot." Motohama said. "Wow, really?" Matsuda replied._

Those were the last things they said before Koneko beat the absolute crap out of them. The walk to the ORC was relatively quiet. Toxin did ask a few things on the way though.

' _ **Issei, how does glasses know the sizes of the small girl?'**_

'Don't even ask me that, I don't want to know myself,'

' _ **Issei who is the President of this club?'**_ Toxin asked another question.

'Chick named Rias Gremory… Redhead, pretty blue eyes. BIIIIG boobies, fine waist," Issei told the symbiote. Toxin imagined something entirely different from what issei said but he would see for himself in a few minutes.

As they entered they were greeted by the Vice President Akeno Himejima. Another pretty lady with a big bust and fine hips.

"Come this way please. Rias is in the shower currently, so it may take a minute," Akeno told Issei. Issei was just taking in the place at the moment. It seemed big for only one club to use. Maybe they only have all of it because no other club wanted to be in here…

"Oh ok then, I have a whole lot of time on my hands so it's whatever I guess," Issei was busy looking at all the paintings and unique lighting to notice that Akeno had stopped. He walked into a door and made a few weird noises and freaked out slightly. Great first impression.

"Allow me to open the door first silly," Akeno giggled. Issei blushed and continued following her after she opened the door. It opened up to the meeting room. It had a desk at the edge of the room and a few sofas surrounding a wooden table in the middle of the room.

Akeno left, along with Kiba and Koneko and Issei waitin on a couch for several minutes before Rias showed herself wearing nothing but a towel around her waist and Toxin commented by saying **' _Does she greet everyone with no clothes on?'_**

'Toxin shut up! Just look at her! She's the most gorgeous girl on campus a guy like me doesn't have a shot at her. Oh man just look at her pretty boobs… I can't believe I get to witness such a beautiful thing.'

 _'_ ** _Wait just a second. I thought you said wanted to get girls for your harem, so why not include her?'_ **Toxin suggested.

"Toxin I love you," Issei blurted out loud. Rias looked at him weird as she was getting dressed, she figured he wouldn't be able to resist looking but what's this about that superhero?

"Sorry," She smiled, "I'm not the superhero that was at that bank…" Rias looked at Issei and saw he immediately grew red, as if he just now realized what he was seeing was real. He started waving his hands around sporadically.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!" Issei raised his voice in embarrassment while in Issei's head, Toxin was laughing hard.

"No worries, I have a few questions for you before you can join the club," Rias had finished getting dressed and had seated herself in the desk. She placed her forearms on the table and leaned in and had her hands clasped in front of her. To Issei she was in the gendo pose.

"Issei, first things first." Rias started. "Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Well, considering the fact that a masked crusader saved the day not recently, I would say I would, yes." Issei said back to her.

"Well I suppose I would too if that happened…" She lowered her voice in response to his answer. "Hmmm, you seem somewhat fixated on Toxin… What do you think about him?" She asked another question and closed her eyes for a moment.

" _ **I believe he is very cool I would like to meet him one day because he is my role model and I love everything about him because he is so sleek and handsome and oh my gosh…"**_ Toxin said out loud immediately in response to her.

Issei gripped the side of the sofa and his face overheated. Toxin had ruined him. There goes him getting into the ORC. He looked over to Rias who was smirking and obviously holding in laughter. She thought it was funny because it seemed like Issei didn't even mean to say it, though it sounded kind of off.

"Just kidding… I do think he is pretty cool though, for rescuing all of those people," Issei said, hoping to regain some respect. Meanwhile Issei was screaming his head 'Don't find out! Don't find ouuuut!' Toxin was laughing even harder than before.

"Do you have a crush on this superhero?" This made Toxin laugh so hard that Issei could feel tears coming out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

"I absolutely do not love Toxin, and he's never getting any chocolate again," Issei said to Rias. This further confused her. It was as if he wasn't actually talking to her.

Toxin began screaming in Issei's head and Issei smirked. _**'NOOOOOOO! I'M SORRY I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!'**_ Issei folded his arms and remained true to his statement. 'Hmmmm, nope. No take-backs,' Issei told Toxin in his head. _**'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'**_ Toxin kept yelling. _**'Wait…. You better get me chocolate or I'll put out the suit right now,'**_ Toxin threatened.

'You wouldn't…' Issei started. Symbiote began to move around and flow on his back. 'I GIVE, YOU GET CHOCOLATE!' Issei gave in to the pressure. Toxin was getting too good…

"Chocolate? Why did you mention chocolate?" Issei looked over to Rias who looked startled. 'Shit!' He must have said some of that out loud. Rias still couldn't get a grip on Issei… It was like he wasn't even paying attention to her!

"Next question then Issei," Rias said, slightly faltering from Issei being so strange. She got Issei's full attention though. "Do you know what sacred gears are?" She asked.

"Not a clue. Sounds neat though," Issei answered truthfully.

' _ **There's a thing in your subconscious called a sacred gear I think,'**_ Toxin told Issei. 'That's strange… It hasn't said anything to me yet…' Issei thought.

"Are you serious?" Rias asked. She seemed shocked again to Issei.

"How could you possibly survive being impaled by that fallen angel without any kind of sacred gear?!" She yelled.

 _'_ ** _Wait is she talking about me or the other guy in your mind?'_ **Toxin asked. 'I think she's referring to the other one. It must hold some kind of power I guess, but what does she mean survive getting impaled? I was never impaled… I think… except in that nightmare I had. I still remember it so vividly…'

"I'm sorry, I don't remember being impaled at all." Issei let out truthfully.

Rias got annoyed and put a folder on the table and said "This says that large amounts of your blood was found on the cold hard bricks in front of the fountain. That fallen angel stabbed you, I know it. Yuuma or Raynare, whatever her name was, she speared you through the chest,"

"Y-yuuma? I thought she was just a dream!" Issei stood up and shouted.

 _' **Calm down Issei you're causing a scene.'**_

Akeno walked into the room to make sure everything was okay.

"No no no no no, Yuuma isn't real! I couldn't find a trace of her anywhere! Nobody remembered her! The photos I thought we took all disappeared!" Issei continued to shout, ignoring Toxin.

"Issei calm down! Yuuma was real, and she almost killed you. I want to know how you survived!" Rias started raising her voice in response to him.

"I don't remember how I survived! I remember everything turning black as she looked at me and walked away… I did feel a warm sensation begin to spread its way across me, but I figured that was just another feeling of death…"

 _" **Issei, that was me, I saved your life that night,"**_ Toxin said aloud. Issei looked down at his hand where a little bit of the symbiote had come out.

"That feeling I had… was you Toxin?" Issei still looking at his hand. Rias and Akeno noticed it as well and had shifted into a fighting stance. Issei immediately felt their harmful auras and the symbiote naturally began to cover his body until it had fully covered him.

"This is…!" Akeno said shocked.

"It's not what it looks like!" Issei shouted.

* * *

AN: Well I must say, I think that was the best first impression a person can make. Hmm maybe not the best impression but a very memorable impression…

Thank you for reading the story. Hopefully you enjoyed and leave a pm for questions and leave a review on what you think will happen next, be it tragedy or a step towards flourishing.

Here is the link to the discord server that mostly revolves around Highschool DxD but there is plenty of other shenanigans too.

/xEApPAS


	4. Life 03

**An: We don't own Spider-Man/Marvel or Highschool dxd this is purely for fun please support the official**

 **Sorry it is a bit shorter than the others. Edited.**

* * *

 **Part 1 Trouble at school**

"Issei! What is this!" Rias shouted to the boy now fully suited.

"Oh no... Well I guess you could say im the superhero that was at the bank..." Issei told her while looking down at his hands. He really didn't want anybody to know this. It would harm his families safety, but perhaps he was taking this to literally. There aren't any supervillains that would try to track him down exactly.

"No Issei, what is that thing on your body!" Akeno corrected Rias. The boy was seemingly human but this thing they saw on him was a parasite.

"It's a symbiote! Pretty cool right?" Issei looked up to the girls they were still looking hostile. Issei shook his hands and the shingles the red swung around. Issei thought it was neat but the girls had other ideas.

"Issei, I don't know exactly what that is, but it's no sacred gear! You have to get rid of that thing, it'll kill you!" Rias shouted, taking a few steps towards the two.

"It has to be residue from the last stray devil we killed... I thought we got all of it." Akeno said worried.

"It most likely has been filling Issei's head with lies until it can properly feed off of him," Rias said to herself. She bit her thumb in thought for a second. She looked back up to Issei. "Don't worry Issei, you'll be alright soon, just let us take that thing off of you, ok?" Rias said not knowing how Issei would react underneath the symbiote.

"Wait, no!" Issei shouted to the two. "Toxin saved me! You can't just kill it!" Issei continued his defense of the symbiote.

"Issei it has to be done! You're lucky it saved you at the time, though I would have done it myself but you were gone when I arrived at the fountain! Just let us take care of it, alright? I'm going to have to put you to sleep for now!" Rias got close to Toxin and he suddenly began reacting. His senses were tingling all over, and he didn't understand the situation fully but he would take the necessary action in the moment.

" **I don't care if you are 'harem potential' you will not harm us!"** Toxin's eyes extended and curved to gain a sharp point to the end of the both of them. His eyelids grew dark. The mouth of the suit split open to reveal razor sharp fangs, and Toxin was snarling at the girls.

"Issei! what on Earth!?" Rias yelled to Issei in confuson. Issei had no control anymore, however. Toxin would do whatever it took to protect his host, because he wasn't sure he could bond to another host to survive. He was going to make sure he wouldn't have to find out.

Toxin glanced back between the two girls, waving his long tongue around. The tone of the room had become very suspenseful. The girls had become anxious as to what might happen if they made a move, as they weren't quite sure what he could fully do yet. They only had knowledge of what he had done at the bank, and he had come out of that unscathed. Besides that, he looked downright freaky.

Toxin was thinking of ways for to make sure Issei didn't get harmed. He was considering things from fighting everyone, to just jumping out the window and running for it. The latter would warrant him to harm in the future, and the first would harm him now. Besides, there might be more of them along the way. But if Issei was bound to get hurt, it's best now rather than later, since Toxin could heal his fatal wounds anyway.

Toxin began moving in an instant after his decision. Akeno put her hands up and started conjuring something. Seeing this, he shot out his arm to Akeno, pinning her to the wall and encasing her in a symbiote webbing, stopping her in her in her tracks before recalling his arm. He turned and rushed towards Rias and was immediately engulfed in a black flame.

" _ **This…. It hurts…"**_ Toxin said as he stopped to analyze the burning flame eating at his body. He was hurt by fire it seems. However, it wasn't near enough to actually stop Toxin. He shot again at the now terrified girl, grabbed her, and threw her through the wall and outside onto the dirt field next to the main school building. Kiba and Koneko rushed in the room to see the scene. Kiba drew his sword and Koneko put up her fists at the monster in the center of the room.

Toxin tilted head over to see who had come. More nuisances from the club. He turned and jumped over to the field to Rias. The two followed him to see their master dirtied on the ground. She was trying to get up as she saw Toxin walking towards her. Toxin grabbed her throat and held her above him. This display of Rias scratching, grabbing, and kicking at Toxin while he held her up, struck a certain chord of fear into Kiba and Koneko. She was completely shut down by the thing that had encased Issei.

" **You and your club will not follow us, if you know what's good for your well being. You will stay away from us and our home, or we'll consume all of your bones and leave behind the remaining flesh for your unfortunate families to weep over."**

"You're just a monster." Rias spit in his face, her face started to turn red from her lack of oxygen. Toxin didn't bother letting her say anything else and chokeslammed her into the ground. Seeing his master released, Kiba immediately ran at him. Toxin bent over backwards under the sudden quick swing of his sword and grabbed his leg, spinning with the boy in hand for a second and throwing him upwards. Koneko got to Toxin as he released Kiba and punched the symbiote at her max power. It didn't budge an inch. In fact, it leaned in and smiled.

" _ **Ow. My turn,"**_ Toxin reared up slightly, enlarging his hand to the size of her skull. Koneko's expression changed from a certain hopefulness to terrified. The symbiote slammed his clenched fist into her petrified face and sent her straight back to the old school building where she came from. He shrunk his fist back to normal size seeing the girl going a good distance. With a thud Kiba came crashing down back behind him on top of Rias.

Toxin looked around. All of the ORC had been incapacitated. It seemed everybody else left since they had gone to the ORC. He noticed a gaze coming from the main building though. It didn't pose a threat for the time being for it just continued watching. The symbiote shot a web to the building and began to swing itself and the boy inside him out of the area. Issei was conscious through the whole experience and regained some control of himself on the way home. He wondered why Toxin would do such a thing… If he could have just explained his situation, they surely would of understood.

" _ **You were in danger, weren't you?"**_ Toxin said.

"Not any real danger it seems, since I have you," Issei retorted. "If you could have handled them, why didn't we try my option first?"

" _ **It might not have worked."**_ They continued swinging.

"Also what was that whole thing about eating their bones and stuff?" Issei asked.

" _ **I'm not sure. It feels like something my father might say,"**_ Toxin responded truthfully.

"What happened to him?" Issei didn't know the symbiotes were able to reproduce.

" _ **Not sure. I was separated from him very shortly after birth,"**_

"How old are you Toxin?" Issei wondered.

" **I'm around the age of a newborn human."**

"Wait like a baby?"

" _ **Correct"**_

"Then how'd you know something your father might say!?" Issei shouted at the symbiote enveloping him.

" _ **Not sure. I just felt like it was something he might say. I can vaguely describe him if you wish. My grandfather too if you want."**_ Toxin told the boy he was enveloping.

"Please let me know all the info about your family, if you would." Issei wondered what they would be like. Maybe it would be some happy family type deal, and Toxin was separated by some evil dude.

" _ **My Grandfather's main host was a man named Eddie Brock… They were violent. He wanted to raise me in my father's stead, since my father with to end me as soon as I was born. They called themselves Venom. They killed many people, mostly innocent. My Father was a mass murder with his host named Cletus Kasady. They were even worse than Venom was. They called themselves Carnage. See, Symbiotes have a very violent relationship with their sons, likewise back at their fathers. But I don't really care for that."**_

"What caused your grandfather Venom to be violent?"

" ** _His former host was a man named Peter Parker, who got rid of him and bonded with Eddie who also wanted revenge against him._ " **

"Wait second, how do you even know so much for being so young?" Issei didn't understand how the symbiotes worked at all anymore.

 _"_ ** _I have memories from my grandfather and father, and the rest is from you like learning at school and being a superhero so you can become a harem king._ "**

Issei and Toxin stopped in the town center to get some food. Toxin shifted the symbiote suit into normal clothes, before they walked into the store. Issei ordered, got some food and sat down in a corner booth before continuing his conversation.

'Toxin, I just want you to know that i'm somewhat disappointed in you,' Issei told Toxin in his head.

' _ **I can see that…'**_ Toxin told Issei.

'Like I've told you before… With great power comes great responsibility. What you did back there... protecting me like you said, wasn't being responsible at all. I can see that it's in the genes to be violent but… Next time we see those guys, let me talk to them before you go all berserk all right? We only attack if they can't be reasoned with, that or they attack first. All right?' Issei told Toxin as he took a bite of his burger.

' _ **I will try, but I couldn't help myself back there…'**_

'It's fine we just have to find a way to help you.' Issei thought. Suddenly his mind lit into a sudden inferno and he gripped the table tightly.

 **[I can help with that.]**

* * *

 **Part 2 Talk of the Future**

Inside Issei's mind Issei and Toxin looked to the new voice and saw a giant red dragon in the flames looking down at them. Issei looked around the wasteland for a moment before looking back. Toxin seemed to be a mass of goop at the bottom of his figure, and as you went up, it slowly became more stable and took on the form of the suit with the open mouth.

 **[Do not be afraid. I am here to help you with your violent nature. You are the 1000th symbiote of your lineage, and are therefore subject to extreme mental breakdowns. I also have some vague knowledge on your species if you wish to learn more about your purpose in life.]**

" ** _Who are you? How do you know what species I am from?_ " **Toxin asked, intrigued by the other guest in Issei's mind.

 **[I am known as the heavenly red dragon of domination Ddraig. I once had a host who carried a symbiote as well. Your species are known as the Klyntar, and they seek out potential host to become strong warriors, however there is a chance that a symbiote will become corrupted like with your father and grandfather. Like if the personality of the host drives the Symbiote insane or doses it with evil.]** The Dragon spoke.

" _ **But why help me if my father and grandfather went corrupt?"**_ The symbiote inquired.

 **[You are different from your father and grandfather. You have learned right and wrong from our host, and you still have room to grow and improve. You just require proper guidance and you can become strong.]** Ddraig answered the symbiote.

" ** _What happened to your previous host who held the symbiote?_ " **Toxin directed a harder question to the dragon.

 **[He went mad with power. Both the Red Dragon Emperor's power along with the enhanced abilities of the symbiote destroyed his body and mind. The Symbiote was then hunted down and killed so as to not bond to another since it had been corrupted.]**

" _ **Hmm. You seem to know many things. What almost killed Issei that night at the fountain?"**_

 **[ That was a fallen angel. If you wondering what they are then they are angels who fell from heaven.]**

"Angels? You mean like the ones from the bible?" Issei chipped in.

 **[Correct. But they have sinned and thus have been expelled from heaven.]** The dragon told Issei.

"Why was I attacked if I am the Red Dragon Emperor? Shouldn't I be treated like some kind of king if I'm called an emperor?"

 **[It's been a millennia since the symbiote or the Red Dragon Emperor were alive and part of the supernatural on this world, so, no one would have figured a teenage boy in Japan would hold specifically both the legendary Longinus, The Boosted Gear, as well as harness the incredible powers of the symbiote like Toxin.]**

"And to the second part of my question?"

 **[You aren't a ruler of people boy. You rule me and my abilities. It is a part of a hierarchy of power.]**

"Alright so what can I do to help Toxin not suffer insanity?" Issei was already thinking about trying to help the symbiote that had bonded with him. He didn't know it for long, but he felt responsible for its growth since it had chosen to bond with him and saved his life at the park that day. He owed Toxin a life debt and would find a way to pay the Symbiote back.

 **[Simply put, fully become the Red Dragon Emperor and use the powers you've been given for good, and the Symbiote will revert from its feral state of being. However, being the Red Dragon Emperor comes at a cost.]**

"What is the cost?"

 **[You will have to fight the White Dragon Emperor when they show. Albion is the vanishing dragon, the dragon sealed in the Divine Dividing Longinus, and my eternal rival.]** Ddraig held out his palm and a green orb could be seen in the middle. **[Take it boy...]**

Issei reached out in his head to grab the ball. His hand hovered over it for a moment hesitating. He looked into Ddraig's eyes, and back at the Symbiote. He was firm in his decision. He was either a very unfortunate person, or he was insane. Either one would be bad, but if this were real, shutting away everything would come back to burn him. He placed his hand on the orb and took it from Ddraig's palm with a tight grip. He looked into the sphere, and came crashing back to reality.

"Sir... we're closing, if you could please leave the store that would be much appreciated…" Issei looked to see the manager.

"Oh I'm so sorry! How long was I here?" Issei looked out the window it was very dark outside.

"A good five hours or so… We were hesitant to wake you up because you would shake every so often, also you weren't really in the way or being loud, so…"

"Right I'll leave right away then." Issei then got up from his seat and walked outside and asked himself.

'Wait, did I grab the orb before I came back?' He asked Toxin.

' ** _You did I was there and I saw you take the orb and I feel a whole lot calmer than before as a result.'_ **Toxin responded.

 **[That orb was Toxin's potential, something encased in this place, a small fragment of it at least. Take it as a token of my good will towards you two. I'm afraid i'll have to bid farewell though, I've used up a lot of energy talking here, and Issei doesn't hold enough of a base strength for me to stay awake so, I will talk to you two the next time I am surely needed.]** Ddraig drifted off to sleep and faded from Issei's subconscious.

Issei and Toxin continued talking about various things, just walking around. Issei took a sudden halt in front of the fountain. It pained him to be here. Those five words kept repeating themselves in his head. It was enough to drive him mad, but he had to keep himself sane, for Toxin's sake at least.

"My, my what do we have here? You shouldn't be alive,"

A voice came from the darkness beyond the fountain. Issei looked through the water and saw a vague figure of a man in a trench coat. He was holding a sort of light in his hand. Issei suddenly felt his hairs begin to raise and a bubbly sensation rose inside of him.

" _ **Move Issei!"**_ Toxin shouted. The light flew through the water in the fountain and Issei barely dodged it, though it nicked his cheek.

It was a spear of light, a weapon the fallen angels used.

* * *

 **AN: Holy crap so that was unexpected. From Toxin kicking the orc asses, to Toxin explaining about his age and family then meeting Ddraig and apparently a previous Red dragon emperor had a symbiote as well, who knew that could happen... and from a result Toxin will be a little more docile and now Issei is being attacked by a another fallen angel.**

 **If you think will happen next leave a review or review on how you liked or disliked it and pm us if you have any questions.**

 **Thank you for reading the story. Here is the link to the discord server that mostly revolves around Highschool DxD but there is plenty of other shenanigans too.**

 **/xEApPAS**


	5. Life 04

**An: We don't own Spider-Man/Marvel or Highschool dxd this is purely for fun please support the official release.**

 **This one is definitely shorter...**

* * *

 **Part 1 Encounters**

Issei quickly summoned the symbiotic suit to fight against the fallen angel across the fountain.

"My, my! You must have found something you weren't supposed to!" He said coming around the fountain to get a better look at the boy. He was surprised at the 'costume' the boy was wearing. It looked as if it was living. He saw the suit grow and expand to meet the boy's body till it was at his height.

"It seems the devils in this area turned you, but a devil wouldn't separate themselves from each other like you have done, so you must have killed them, or are just plain stupid. I suppose I can come back with the slaying of a stray devil. Don't take it too personally now boy," The fallen angel walked even closer, and drew another spear of light.

 _"_ ** _Look here fallen angel. I'm no 'stray devil'. Now be now be a good gentlemen as you appear to be and put the spear down before things get ugly."_ **Toxin spoke in an intimidating voice, opening the suit's mouth, making it appear much more sinister. However the fallen angel thought it was funny at the boy's attempting at intimidation.

"Hahahah you expect me to be intimidated by a weak attempt at a threat." The fallen angel sneered in the symbiotes face.

 _" **Weak!? Oh now I'm mad from you insulting me. I tried to be polite, but now I must make you feel a world of pain for that."**_ Issei's personality pushed through the symbiote. They cracked their knuckles, now ready to give this fallen angel the beat down of the century.

"Bring it on then." The fallen angel continued chuckling.

The pair put their left arm up and it started glowing. After it faded there was a crimson red gauntlet with a green gem. A loud voice was heard from the gauntlet.

 **[Boost!]**

"Ah! So this is the boosted gear!" Issei shouted inside the suit. He certainly felt a boost of energy Toxin felt energy as well even felt himself grew a bit from it. This new appearance slightly intimidated the Fallen angel. Were they playing with him?

"Don't get distracted!" The fallen angel flew back and upwards, and began to chuck many spears at Toxin.

Toxin looked up and easily dodged each one of the spears thrown at him. Toxin began chuckling himself, as this level of power was now child's play! Except he was a child… so maybe pre-born play? Perhaps fetus play.

'Stick to child's play Toxin, stick to child's play.' Issei said, somewhat disturbed by Toxin's line of thought. He really was a baby to not understand the immorality of what he had thought.

The fallen angel kept throwing the light spears until he became somewhat tired. He landed in front of the superhero and began using the spear up close. He poked and pierced the air around Toxin, but this really was too easy. The fallen angel was getting extremely mad at the pair, mostly because they weren't fighting back.

"Fight me coward!" He roared at his opponent.

"I'm sorry i'm a bit new to this, so I think i'll continue getting a bit more dodging practice in, thanks for the help!" Issei joked.

The fallen angel grew furious and started stabbing even more furiously, though still to no avail. A sudden smirk grew on his face and he jumped backwards. He threw the spear he was holding, but it was obviously not going to hit Toxin and Issei.

'Why would he throw something so poor after being so accurate?' Issei thought. He came to a sudden realization. He jumped in front of the light spear, and it impaled him, stopping halfway.

Toxin looked backward and saw Koneko in the trees running away. It seemed she had disobeyed. The fallen angel had taken it too far this time though.

 _"R **U** N! **"**_ Issei and Toxin shouted extremely loudly to the fleeing girl.

The fallen angel began laughing maniacally. "You fool! Protecting some random girl! Oh what a gentleman!" Toxin and Issei were mad now. They pulled the spear out of where it came from and he was pissed! The spot where he had been stabbed, was now beginning to heal.

" _ **Alright. No more Mr. Nice Guy. Now it's time to show you what happens when you piss off a Klyntar!"**_ Toxin yelled. He darted at the fallen angel, who was now in shock that he did no damage to the boy.

"W-What!" He shouted as Toxin tackled him on the ground and and pinned him down. Toxin formed tiny spikes on his knuckles and fingers, and began to beat on him. He would hit him in the face and then the body, then maybe body again, and back to the face. Issei and Toxin were ruthless against the fallen angel. He almost killed an innocent girl. Sure she had been on an opposing side earlier in the day, but she had no role in this meeting. Issei had no reason to be mad at her.

'Toxin don't kill him you done enough.' Issei told the symbiote. They got off the bloodied fallen angel and looked at him and the spears of light he had thrown, which were now disappearing.

 _' **I know… No matter the crime, they don't deserve to be murdered.'**_ Toxin responded to the boy.

"Maybe we can gain some trust and some form of information from him before we turn him in to the ORC."

 _" **You mean, you want to know if he knows were 'she' is, right?"**_ Toxin asked rhetorically.

Issei sighed. He wanted to find Yuuma and ask why. This was insane. He still had so many questions. Issei didn't know what would happen if he went back to school tomorrow. But, on the flipside, his parents would kill him if he didn't…

"OH SHIT!" Issei yelled.

 _"_ ** _What is it?"_ **Toxin asked in response to Issei's sudden yelling.

"I'M OUT PAST CURFEW! TOXIN WE HAVE TO GO HOME!"

 _" **You're right! you'll be grounded if we don't run quick!"**_

Issei ran as fast as the suit could provide for him. Straight home to avoid being ground by his parents. He thought of something clever as he got home. He jumped in his window and quickly changed the suit into some of his pajamas. His parents walked in right as he got in bed.

"ISSEI!" They yelled in unison. "Oh my goodness! Why didn't you answer when we called for you?" His mom asked.

"I uh… was asleep until just now…" Issei blatantly lied.

"Well honey we have a guest, go downstairs and meet her alright?" His mom said finishing up.

"Alright mom give me just a minute! Oh thank god we made it…" Issei said the last part under his breath. He was seconds away from being dead meat.

 _'_ ** _Uh Issei... I sense something familiar in the living room.'_ **Toxin infomed Issei in his head.

'How familiar we talking?' Issei asked.

 _'_ ** _Their dna was on my face familiar… but maybe i'm wrong, god I hope i'm wrong…'_ **Toxin said.

'Who could it be?' Issei thought as he got up and made his way to and down the stairs. Issei closed his eyes tightly turning the corner into the living room and he opened his eyes. It was the long hair crimson beauty Rias with a fresh hand bruise around her neck. Issei's parents were in the room as well.

 _"S **h** i **t…"**_ Issei and Toxin said together.

 **Part 2 Crimson apologies**

"Hello Issei. You and I have a lot to talk about." Rias smiled and waved her hand and Issei's parents left without a word.

"What's up with them?" Issei asked suspiciously. They didn't pay any attention to him at all.

"Just a bit of magic to hypnotize them, don't worry, if it worked on you I would have used it already," She answered.

"Now I have some questions about your little friend I would like answered." She stated.

"Uhh… Ask away I guess. We'll answer what we can." Issei responded. He was getting pretty nervous about this. He was going to prepare a kind of speech about his apologies for tomorrow, but it seemed he'd have to wing it tonight.

" First of all, what is inside your body that attacked and threatened me and my club saying and I quote 'I will consume your bones and spit out your flesh for your families to weep over.'?" Rias asked Issei.

"Um it's actually on the outside of me right now. It's in the form of my pajamas. But to be serious it's from a species called Klyntar, but you can just call them Symbiotes. 'My' symbiote's name is Toxin. I'm sorry for earlier, it felt threatened and only wished to protect me and itself." Issei tried to explain to her.

"How on Earth did we threaten it?" Rias asked in response to Issei.

"Um… You said you'd remove it from me for whatever reason and Symbiotes in general dislike being removed from their host," Issei said.

"How exactly did it get its name 'Toxin'?" Rias continued.

"His grandfather 'Venom' named him that." Issei answered.

"The grandfather Venom... named your symbiote Toxin?" Rias spelled out the similarity in Issei's explanation.

"Yeah that's it. He has some issues with his genes and lineage which causes him to be violent towards others and can have a mental breakdowns because of it." Issei explained to Rias who followed up with.

"So you knew all of this and still brought it into school?" Rias said throwing a bit of blame at Issei.

"Like I said, the Symbiotes don't like being removed from their hosts. They can die if they get separated from a host for too long, actually,"

"Give me one good reason to not have it forcefully removed from you." Rias said with a straight face.

"Uh… Toxin is honestly a good being. He is a newborn and is trying as hard as he can to obey the rules as I lay them out. He's learned good from bad by reading comic books with me and from actually being a hero…"

 **[I am guiding the Symbiote, devil.]** A green circle began glowing on Issei's left hand. Rias's eyes widened at the circle and voice. The circle expanded and covered Issei's entire forearm before crystallizing and breaking apart, revealing the Boosted gear. Her jaw dropped this time.

 **[It is learning from me to be a strong warrior that it's species are looking for, and making sure it doesn't have a mental breakdown for being the 1000th generation of its kind.]**

"I-Is that… The Boosted Gear?" Rias asked looking up into Issei's eyes.

"...Yeah?" Issei answered her slowly.

 _" **Issei means that we are the Red Dragon Emperor. And look, I don't know how many times I can say this to mean it to you and your club, I'm am sincerely apologizing for my actions and promise you that I will find a way to make it up to you."**_

Rias was still shocked by the fact that Issei held the Boosted Gear, but was able to pull herself together and put on a small smile.

"You saved Koneko from that stray light spear tonight didn't you? That was your first step towards forgiveness. I'm sure we'll all get along again in no time."

" _ **Thank you for giving us a second chance."**_ Toxin said honestly to the Crimson haired beauty across from it.

"Of course I'll give you a second chance! I'm willing to forgive when someone admits their wrongs and before I leave I have one last question for you."

 _" **What is it?"**_

"What did you mean when you said I was 'harem potential'?" She asked. The boosted gear promptly disappeared, signaling Ddraig's help was over, and the Symbiote grew silent in Issei's head.

 _" **That is a question for Issei, miss,"**_ Toxin said, shifting the guilt onto his host.

"Issei?!" Rias raised her voice at the embarrassed teenager.

"Ahhhhh ...I wanted to be a superhero so... I could be a... harem king…" Issei said looking straight up. "And because I had to explain this... Toxin doesn't get chocolate for a week."

Issei Immediately regret saying it because Toxin vanished into his skin. His own protest against no chocolate. Issei was now stark naked in front of one of his dream crushes. 'Oh sheesh, she's pretty' he thought looking up at her before he realized he was nude.

Rias's eyes widened again upon seeing the symbiote rebel the way it did. She promptly stood up. Issei was panicking to cover himself, not sure where to put his hands.

Rias grabbed a chocolate bar from her bag and said to Toxin.

"Change back into Issei's clothes and you can have this yummy, delicious, creamy, chocolate bar…" Rias tempted the Symbiote. It instantly recovered Issei, much to his thanks.

" ** _Oh! give me! give me! give me!_ " **Toxin repeated like a little kid to the girl. Rias tossed the chocolate onto Issei and it was absorbed into the clothes.

Rias got an Idea and promptly set herself on Issei's lap. Issei finally looked up to see Rias's smile and she whispered in his ear.

"Harem king huh? I wouldn't mind being apart of your harem…" She quickly got off of him and jokingly sped to the front door.

"You wouldn't mind!?" Issei said turning the corner and looking at her.

"Not a bit" Rias responded. "But I have a few things I might need your help with before I agree to anything alright?" She winked as she opened the door and stepped through it.

"Anything at all!" Issei shouted to her. Rias giggled and closed the door leaving Issei in his perverted glory.

" _ **Munch, well look at that. You now have the girl of your dreams in your harem and she gives good chocolate I think this is called a double win."**_

"She's not in quite yet Toxin, but she will be!" Issei said proudly. He was overcome with a sudden wave of tiredness and decided to hit the hay. Today ended up pretty good for Issei and Toxin, though they made a series of bad decisions in the beginning.

* * *

 **AN: Alright so Toxin still has a lot to learn about being a superhero and cough maturity cough and looks like Rias gained both Issei's and Toxin's favor and now knows Toxin's weakness, his own sweet tooth.**

 **Leave a review or review on how you liked or disliked it and pm us if you have any questions.**

 **Thank you for reading the story. Here is the link to the discord server that mostly revolves around Highschool DxD but there is plenty of other shenanigans too.**

 **/xEApPAS**


	6. Life 05

**An: We don't own Spider-Man/Marvel or Highschool dxd this is purely for fun please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Part 1 Morning walk**

 _"Senpai please be gentle with me…3"_ Issei's alarm clock sounded off. He opened his eyes and started moving a bit. He still a bit tired from everything that happened yesterday.

Issei got up and walked to his drawer and put on some underwear, because if yesterday had told him anything, its that Toxin is still very childish and will not hesitate to seep back into him.

" _ **Issei... can I have the chocolate cereal for breakfast?"**_ Toxin asked Issei. This thing could consume pounds and pounds of chocolate, and still want more. Sadly, Toxin realized he didn't have the money to buy all of the chocolate he wanted. Thank god he realized he needed money.

"Alright, just don't eat the the whole box in one go. One bowl of it." Issei then grabbed a small bowl for himself. Toxin however reached up to a higher shelf and grabbed a very large bowl. It was at least twice as big as his, and Issei facepalmed at Toxin's choices of a bowl. It seemed while Toxin did know some knowledge, he lacked all of his common sense.

"Toxin please understand what i'm about to tell you. When I said one bowl, I meant that the bowls we use have to be the same size." Issei told the symbiote. It reluctantly put the larger bowl back and and grabbed a smaller one. Issei poured the cereal for himself and Toxin, making sure to fill Toxins bowl all the way, so he didn't have to suffer the embarrassment that the childish symbiote could make you feel.

The sun had just started to come up outside, and Issei just watched it through the window of his kitchen while he ate. He admired the pretty rays it offered to the new morning and the opportunities it gave birth to.

"You gotta learn to love the simple things in life Toxin," Issei told the symbiote as he finished eating his food. Toxin didn't understand, but also didn't know if it would be helpful to ask more about the subject, so he refrained for now.

Toxin covered Issei's skin and morphed into the school uniform Issei wore. It was pretty helpful, and could come in handy during many situations. Situations that probably wouldn't happen, but situations none the less.

Issei figured he'd still have to apologize to the rest of the ORC. Come to think of it… How did they get strong so strong to begin with? Kiba had a damn sword, and Koneko punched like Mike Tyson. Rias straight set the two on fire with some kind of magic.

 _" **The dragon called Rias a devil last night didn't he?"**_ Toxin chipped in to Issei's thoughts.

"Would that mean she is the sworn enemy of the fallen angels and angels? I suppose so… But is everyone in the Occult Research Club actually devil then?" Issei continued thinking out loud.

 _" **We can ask her right now if you would like,"**_ Toxin told the boy.

"What the fuck do you mean I can ask her right now?"

 _" **While you were looking out the window earlier, I was looking towards the door. I felt her presence the whole time. I would say she has been waiting out the door for us for quite a while now."**_ Toxin informed his host.

Issei ran around, grabbed his bag and made his way to his door. He opened it slowly and saw the one and only Rias Gremory yawning in front of his house. He walked out and closed his door loudly, catching her attention.

"Ah, I see that your awake and ready for the morning." Rias smiled at him.

"I am! Were you out here long?" Issei asked the girl, just to see what she'd say.

"I only got here a few minutes ago, I figured I'd wait and walk to school with a superhero," She giggled. Issei caught on that she lied about the first part, but only to be courteous. She had no other real means of contacting him at the moment.

 _'_ ** _Does Rias have chocolate on her?'_** Toxin asked instinctively. Issei sighed at Toxin's comment but figured it might work out in his favor.

"Ah, Toxin is asking if you can give him any chocolate… and perhaps your phone number too," Issei slipped in the last part a bit forcefully. Rias smirked at his attempt and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Does Toxin have a bottomless stomach or something?" Rias took the chocolate out of its wrapper and gave it to him.

"He is kind of a pig." He said taking the chocolate from her.

 _' **You take that back right now or I'll tell her all about what you do to her in your perverted fantasies.'**_

'Just take the chocolate please, I didn't mean it that way,' Issei told it. A few red tendrils extended from his shirt, and sleeves made their way to the chocolate in Issei's hand. After getting a good grip on it, the tendrils shot back into the clothing, taking the chocolate with them.

"Well, I suppose we should get to school then. Don't blame me if your reputation is tarnished because you were walking and talking to a mega perv," Issei smirked as he walked out of the gate to his house. He gestured for Rias to follow.

"Popularity at school isn't exactly something i'm too worried about," Rias told him. She began to walk next to him, getting curious about some things that had changed in the boy's daily life due to the new presence of the symbiote he now had.

"I'm curious, what does it feel like to wear a symbiote... is like some sort of second skin?" Rias asked feeling a little curious about Toxin.

"Well it feels kind of... 'natural' I guess. It gives off a kind of warmth that no other clothes can hope to provide, and I always feel energized. Toxin can still give me extra strength in this too, something other clothes definitely can't provide." Issei answered the best he could.

"Hmm. I'm still wondering about what happens to you if it's removed from you. Do you know?" She asked again.

"I'm not exactly sure, but Toxin said the hosts of his ancestors went through withdrawal effects, mixed in with accelerated aging." Issei explained.

"So it's like a drug then?"

"Not quite exactly. Just super steroids mixed in with caffeine, adrenaline, and a living organism that desires chocolate," He said.

"So a living superdrug, got it," Rias smirked at the boy's explanation.

They density of the crowds they encountered increased as they were making their way to the school, and with that so did the rumors. People were talking about the two left and right. Issei and Rias just kept walking and talking however. People talking about them, be it nice or naughty, wasn't exactly new to either of them.

"So... Ddraig called you a devil last night. He told me some minor details about the great war a long time ago. So, are you actually a devil then, like Ddraig said?" Issei asked the Crimson haired girl.

"I am," She answered bluntly.

"What about the rest of the ORC? Are they devils as well?" Issei asked again.

"They are devils as well," She told him.

"Shouldn't you like burn in the sun or something?" He asked stupidly.

"Hahaha, no we don't. We aren't vampires, well most of us aren't anyway," She laughed at his question.

"Damn, devils seem kinda cool I guess," Issei let out.

Eventually they reached the school gates. The talking was at its peak, and some people were literally going crazy, because the two didn't mix in their heads.

"Issei after school there is a club meeting. I expect you to be there at the end of school sharp." Rias told the boy.

"I guess it's mostly my fault there's a meeting, right?" Issei asked, starting to feel a bit guilty.

"For the most part yes but there is other important matters we need to discuss at the club as well." She finished up. "Well, bye bye Issei!" She shouted jogging away, the crowd following at her heel. Issei smiled and waved back at her.

"I guess I just have to make through the day without dying, and I'll get to hang with the hottie."

 _'_ ** _Um….Issei, you might of forgotten your homework when you left the house.'_ **Toxin informed the boy.

'What!? Why didn't you tell me!' Issei began shouting in his head.

' _ **You quickly bolted out of the house and I was too preoccupied with Rias's chocolate to remember, sorry.'**_

"Ugh, It looks like I won't survive the day I guess," Issei groaned.

* * *

 **Part 2 Locker room 'fun'**

' _ **Issei why are we sneaking in the women locker room?'**_

'We're sneaking in the women's locker because you asked me what I saw in women, so I'm gonna to show you.' Issei responded casually. It was about lunch time and the girls had a midday practice today.

Issei made his way to his hotspot locker in the women's locker room. It was an empty locker so he had free reign on it and no other girl had ever noticed he was in here. Toxin could understand the base logic behind Issei's actions but in his mind, the negatives greatly outweighed the positives. Issei didn't even think about the negatives, unless they found him. Which wouldn't happen of course. Hopefully?

Issei was now firmly in the locker and he heard the locker door opening. There was no turning back now. The future was upon him and the symbiote. Issei twitched with joy.

The girls began flooding the room, shuffling about to get to their lockers. Issei was basically spasming now, as the girls began opening their lockers. He almost couldn't contain himself. And then it happened.

...Jiggle...

...Bounce...

...Boing…

Beautiful breasts at every corner in sight, varying in all shapes in sizes. From A to E, the room was filled. Issei didn't mind the difference in sizes at all, it made every set of breasts unique.

 _' **I cannot see the full purpose of this activity,'**_ Toxin said truthfully to his host.

'C'mon! Look at all of the sexy boobs!' Issei continued spasming at the sight.

 _' **I see them. They all have a voluptuous form, some seem firm, while others seem soft, and a select few must feel squishy. I guess I am starting to see it the way you do Issei, though I cannot say I am proud of myself,'**_ Toxin said in Issei's head.

'Toxin! I'm so proud of you!' Issei celebrated.

 _' **ISSEI WATCH OUT!'**_

'Wha-' Issei looked out of the locker. Koneko slammed her fist into the locker at full force. Issei had specifically requested Toxin not provide any defense or healing factor while at school to avoid suspicion. His newfound strength was already too suspicious in itself, though talk of it was starting to die down.

"AAAAAGH!" Issei squealed like a little girl. Toxin didn't protect him from the pain, y'know because he was at school. Koneko ripped off the locker door, and widened her eyes at who was inside Issei was now sitting in the locker, clutching his probably bruised stomach on the verge of tears. She was already dressed, and she ran out of the locker room.

Issei looked up in tears at the girls. They were furious at him, obviously. One of them punched their open palm, signaling that Issei was going to suffer momentarily. And thus the Issei smackdown began. He was hit everywhere, but his face and balls were being targeted especially. This was the worst he had gotten his ass kicked in a while.

Issei was eventually knocked unconscious by the never ending blows. Life sucked for Issei without Toxin's defense mechanisms, but it was better than… He didn't know anymore.

It was coming close to the end of the school day, and Issei was still unconscious.

 _' **Issei…'**_ Toxin was trying to get his host to wake up and this was the twentieth time he had tried. He then thought of a idea, and giggled as he reached into the sacred gear within his host's consciousness. There was Ddraig. He was sleeping as well it seems. Toxin was able to wake up the dragon surprisingly, especially since he couldn't wake up a teenager.

 **[Why did you awaken me Toxin?]** Ddraig looked at the symbiote.

 _" **Can you wake Issei up? I have tried about a million times, but still he won't wake up."**_

Ddraig growed at the symbiote for waking him up from his nap. The dragon began inhaling, belly swelling, and he let loose a loud thundering roar.

 **[ISSEI!]**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Issei screamed. He thought the girls were still upon him. After a second of silence he looked up to the locker room was empty. He looked around for a clock but he couldn't find one on the walls.

'How long was I out?' Issei asked whoever was available in his head.

' _ **Three whole hours. And the school day is definitely over now, so you had better hurry to that club meeting you have to be at, or your future waifu will be mad at you.'**_ Toxin was mad at him for being asleep for so damn long.

"Oh shit!" Issei remembered what Toxin was talking about, and scoped out the locker room making sure not to get caught on the way out. Once he was out, Issei immediately ran to the Old School building where the ORC was. Hopefully not late so he upset Rias.

Issei was surprised to see that there was no damage to the building. He vividly remembered throwing Rias through the wall, creating a large hole. 'Strange,' he thought. He didn't have time to worry much about it though. He ran up the steps, and burst through all the doors leading to the main room.

He stopped before opening the last one, and caught his breath. He straightened himself out and took one final deep breath before opening the door. Upon opening the door, he spotted the club members all on one side of the room. Akeno, Rias, Koneko, and Kiba. On the other side of the room he saw a bunch of strange women. They obviously didn't go to his school, or else he would have seen them. In front of them he saw a tall blonde man in a suit. He was smirking at Rias.

He looked over to see Issei at the door, and his smirk changed to a frown. He put his open hand up pointing at Issei. Issei suddenly felt tingly everywhere, he had felt this before. He needed to move. Issei quickly fell flat on his face and he heard an explosion behind him.

"Riser missed a fly? This fly has good instincts it seems. Riser will kill him this time for sure," Issei looked up from the ground and at the guy. A fire ball was growing in his hand, and Issei was getting the super tingly sensation again.

"Toxin, schools over now! Put on the suit!" Issei shouted. Toxin immediately mobilized as the blond fired the fireball.

"Issei!" Rias shouted, as the fireball flew across the room at the boy. It was far too late for him to dodge now like last time.

The fireball hit him dead on. Smoke and scorch marks filled the doorway.

* * *

 **AN: Welp, Issei's on fire. That and he is trying to teach Toxin his perverted ways, which maybe, hopefully won't get all the way through because the last thing we need is more tentacle porn in this world.**

 **Also if you are interested, please pm, or review some pets from this some other series, so that we can get Issei a familiar. Me and my cowriter's suggestion is the Great Grey Wolf, Sif. (Dark souls), but if you have others you would rather see, we would love to know.**

 **Leave a review or review on how you liked or disliked it and pm us if you have any questions.**

 **Thank you for reading the story. Here is the link to the discord server that mostly revolves around Highschool DxD but there is plenty of other shenanigans too.**

 **/xEApPAS**


	7. Life 06

**An: We don't own Spider-Man/Marvel or Highschool dxd this is purely for fun please support the official release.**

 **Before the chapter starts I would like to mention something. The symbiotes are weak to fire and sound. But there's a bit of a catch. It's kind of like Superman's weakness to magic. While he IS vulnerable to it, he is still far more resilient to it than a regular person would be. The symbiotes are the same way. It would have to be hundreds of decibels and thousands of degrees to straight up disable a symbiote completely.**

 **Like carnage said, he completely doesn't care about fire.**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Smoke filled the doorway and the Blond man's frown turned itself upside down. "It would seem Riser killed the fly. Thank goodness Riser stopped it before it interrupted something important," The blond spoke. Rias looked to Riser.

"Riser… Do you have any idea what you've just done? That's not just some ordinary human, sure he's a bit weak to fire, but... oh no…." Rias let out the last part under her breath looking back to the doorway. She had a small flashback to the day before, and touched the bruises on her neck.

"Are you perhaps saying that that fly was the one who bruised your beautiful neck? Riser is even more satisfied that he exterminated this fly!" Riser laughed.

" _ **Ugh… I hate fire with a passion now. Are you prepared to suffer now, you stupid idiot?"**_ Toxin's voice echoed from the doorway. The smoke slowly lifted over Issei, now in the suit. Toxin's eyes were once again filled with malice, and it's face split open, revealing it's many sharp teeth and tongue.

The ORC immediately took fighting stances against Toxin, fearful of a repeat from yesterday. Kiba and Koneko were visibly shaking, and Rias just took a few steps back and kept a hand on her neck.

"Calm down Toxin this man isn't here to harm you or your host." Rias spoke to the symbiote at the doorway.

" **Bullshit!"** Toxin shouted. **"He just fucking shot a fireball at us!"**

"What pit of hell did this disgusting creature come from?" Riser asked Rias with a disgusted tone to his voice.

" **Who are you the one to call disgusting you egotistical bastard!"** Toxin shouted, walking into the room. This time Issei was partially in control. This time, someone had actually overstepped a boundary that didn't have to crossed.

"My name is Riser Phenex, heir of the phoenix family in the underworld, and you will take back that insult you said towards me or I'll burn you to ashes." Riser said to Issei, stepping out of third person mode for a second. Seems he was starting to get serious.

"Bring it on bird brain," Issei said within the symbiote.

"Issei calm down already!" Rias shouted.

" **You know what? Fine. I'll step down. There must be a more appropriate place to fight this guy, so later in the future I'll turn this person into literal pieces of bird shit and make him feel pain and I'll enjoy his painful screams of agony!"**

There were mixed reactions of the club when Toxin made that comment. Akeno was bit excited but still terrified as she found out that Toxin is a bit of a sadist. The only people scared were the ORC, but Riser scoffed at his comment. He definitely looked down on the boy.

"Riser'll turn you to ashes where you stand boy!" Riser yelled and stuck up his hand. Fire began swirling around it, gaining strength. However, his hand was frozen solid in an instant. A white magic circle appeared on the ground. A silver haired maid slowly appeared through it.

"That is enough lord Riser. There will not be any violence while you are here." The new girl spoke. She looked around for a moment, scanning the room. Her eyes landed on Toxin.

"That couldn't be a… could it? It's been so long, maybe i'm wrong…" She talked to herself.

"Grayfia, what's wrong?" Rias asked. Grayfia turned to her with a bit of worry on her face.

" **Grayfia, is it? Nice to meet you,"** Toxin greeted the maid.

"I never thought I would meet another symbiote. It is nice to meet you as well…?"

"Issei, and the symbiote is Toxin," Issei said, the suit slowly coming off of him, turning back into the school uniform. "Toxin loves his chocolate, just for your information. That's all he needs as a gift," Issei told her.

"Chocolate huh? I'll make note of that then. Nice to meet you both," She said.

"Wait! You know about the symbiotes? How and why didn't you tell anybody about it?" Rias asked her.

"A bunch of people knew the symbiote as well as his host. He was a Red Dragon Emperor, how could people not know him? It was just never put into the history books for the young ones. He and the symbiote left this world in a rather unfortunate way, which is why." Grayfia explained. "We never thought we would come into contact with another, since they generally stick to themselves after all,"

" **What was the symbiotes name?"** Toxin inquired.

"Ravage." Grayfia respond to the symbiote.

"Anyways, I am here to give Rias a dilemma. She can either go ahead and marry Riser, or she can challenge him to a rating game and win her independence from him."

" **W** e **Chall** enge y **ou** Ri **ser."** Issei and Toxin said together. But they both had for different reasons for challenging him. Toxin wanted some major payback for trying to burn him and his host, while Issei wanted to save Rias from this overcooked chicken.

"This is up to Rias, if she wished to include you in her as a part of her peerage, then she will be granted special allowance, since she does not yet hold a full peerage." Grayfia told the two.

"Rias, allow us to fight with you, against this fried chicken." Issei asked the crimson haired beauty across the room.

"If you promise not to go berserk then I will allow you to come. Grayfia, I officially challenge Riser Phenex to a rating game for my hand in marriage." Rias said firmly. If Toxin were able to completely shut her peerage down, then he would be a huge upper hand against this stupid bird brain.

"Granted. Rias you have a few days to prepare for the fight against Riser. You may do anything you wish in this time period," Grayfia told her. "Lord Riser, take your leave. You may see Rias's face again when you are on the battlefield."

"Tch, fine," Riser said as he turned around. His own magic runes appeared below him and his peerage, and they lit up in flame before disappearing. Grayfia turned to the ORC.

"It was nice to see you again sister, and it was nice to meet you two," She said turning to Issei. "I will take my own leave. I wish you luck against him," She disappeared in the same light she had came into the room with.

" **Well, that was the second most interesting club meeting we've been to. I personally though it was more interesting when I beat you guys up, but this is pretty good too. Are all clubs this fun?"** Toxin monologued.

"Dude shut up," Kiba told the symbiote.

"Take this seriously Toxin, or we'll get kicked out of the club," Issei joined in with Kiba.

"What am I supposed to do... I don't even have a full peerage for a rating game I only have one queen, one knight and one rook! And my bishop won't come out of the damn closet..." Rias was thinking. She made her way to her desk. She thought for a minute while Issei began his apologies to the rest of the ORC.

"Um… Listen." Issei started. "Things definitely got out of hand yesterday. I would just like to apologize for all of that and I would like to make things up if I could,"

"Look, you and Toxin can apologize after we save the president from Riser." Kiba told him.

"About apologies I'm sorry for punching you today… Pervert," Koneko spoke up.

"Don't worry about it Koneko. I'm just happy I was able to save you yesterday," Issei smiled at her, reaching to pet her. She let him, and her rubbed her head for a second, surprising Akeno and Kiba.

"Woah… Nobody has ever done that without getting the crap beat out of them…" Kiba let out.

"Ara Ara, look like Issei has a new admirer," Akeno said. Issei finished petting Koneko and sat down.

Issei let out a sigh. Today has been long. He got the crap beat out of him, almost fried some chicken, and did some never done befores. But that would just become the usual he guessed. Rias still looked busy as she pulled out a book and began writing some things in it, while comparing it to some other things.

' **Well Issei I think we'll never have a normal life. We'll be a superhero to the normal people, and now we'll be a superhero to the supernatural as well.'** Toxin said.

'Don't remind me,' Issei groaned. He hadn't done much for the supernatural yet, but it was only a matter of time in his head.

"Alright, let's get down to business. It's time to discuss the original purpose of this meeting." Rias said. Her voice echoed through the room. Everybody turned their attention to the girl.

* * *

 **Part 2**

' **Alright. So our first mission by the redhead is look for suspicious activity around the area.'**

'That is exactly what we are doing.' Issei said to Toxin mentally as they were walking. They were just patrolling the area. He had been sent to the areas surrounding the church, since he wasn't a devil, he could stand the worship of god.

' **Issei I sense something familiar with this area.'** Toxin informed the boy.

'What do you sense?' Issei asked curious on what the symbiote was feeling.

' **It's the fallen angels, and from what I can tell, there are more than just two of them.'** Toxin could clearly feel the corrupted blood he had encountered a few times before.

"Then that means… I can find Yuuma!" Issei shouted out loud, looking around. "Where are they Toxin?"

' **From what I can tell, somewhere in or around the church on that hill.'** Toxin directed the boy to his destination. Toxin wanted his host to get some form of revenge since the fallen angel his host encountered would have killed him if Toxin hadn't found and saved him. But in all honesty, the symbiote couldn't hate her either, because if she didn't almost kill him, whos to say what would have happened to Toxin.

Issei ran off to the church, firm on his decision to find and question Yuuma. Issei put on the suit to camouflage himself as he approached the building. Upon arriving, he saw that all of the windows on the old worn down church were either open or there just weren't any glass or frame to them at all. He got up close to the building and decided to wallcrawl to one of the windows. He took a peek inside of the church.

Upon inspection, he only saw one person inside the building itself. He was a priest like dude with a glowing sword drawn. He looked rather bored to be honest.

"Why do I be here doing this boring lookout job when they could of sent a subordinate to do it instead?" The man sighed.

'Toxin where are the fallen angels? I don't see any...' Issei asked inside his head.

' **There a few I'm not quite familiar with roaming around outside, but the two I am familiar with seem to be underground. There should be an entrance to a basement somewhere in there i'm guessing. Perhaps that man down there know how to get down there.'**

'Alright then i'll ask him,' Issei crawled in the window and made his way above the man, and stuck some symbiote webbing to the support he was on, and slowly came down. The man had his eyes closed and had no idea Issei was even in the building. He opened his eyes right as Issei got down to him. Issei was upside down and scared the shit out of the exorcist.

" **Hello! It's me, your friendly neighborhood Toxin-"** The man swung his sword and cut the webbing above Issei, and the two fell. Toxin flipped over and landed on his feet.

" **I'd like it if you could answer a few questions please."** Toxin finished. The man looked angry now, but a smile came across his face.

"Why is there a stray devil in the church? You are very unlucky to encounter me." The man said grinning his teeth out.

"I'm not a devil, I'm a superhero! Haven't you seen me on the news? I'd like a few words with… uh… Raynare I think she's officially called. If you could direct me to her, then i'd happily be on my way." Issei told the man.

"I'm Freed Sellzen, and if you aren't a devil, then why are you covered in their stench?" Freed asked the boy.

" **I beat the crap out of some devils yesterday, and then we asked em questions today,"** Toxin told him.

"Oh my! A devil hater too!" Freed yelled.

" **Huh? Well, I'm not quite a devil hater. I just had a bad experience with them. Twice actually."** Toxin responded to Freed's strange hate comment.

"Well then fine! Raynare is downstairs, but we are kind of in the middle of a ceremony right now. We are extracting the sacred gear of an evil woman." Freed told the two, and pushed the large statue behind him a bit, revealing a stairway downstairs.

'This looks too easy, what's his game?' Issei thought as he walked down the stairs and waved to Freed. Freed just scoffed and closed the entrance behind him. Issei kept walking down, and saw candles lighting the edge of a doorway. There wasn't a door or anything, it was just a place a door could fit. There should probably be a door there to be honest.

Issei got to the bottom and saw through the entryway. Raynare was in front of a cross that a blonde girl had been tied to. To be honest, she looked pretty innocent, and she was definitely in pain. The other fallen angel was off to her side and was leaning against the wall. It was same one Issei had beat down next to the fountain yesterday. He looked to be better somehow, but he wasn't sure how exactly. Littered out before the two were about a dozen or so exorcists. Issei called back the symbiote covering his face.

"Yuuma!" Issei called out. She looked back in surprise.

"What!? This is a surprise. I didn't expect i'd ever meet the pervert that I killed again!" She yelled back to boy. She made a gesture with her hands and the exorcists all suddenly rushed at Issei. Toxin shot out the arms of his suit straight down the middle of the room, and pushed all of the exorcists aside in an instant. He then glued them to the wall with his arms, before calling them back.

" **Yumma or Raynare or whatever your name is I will get the answer to my questions! Why? Why kill Issei? Why break his heart and murder him in cold blood!"** Toxin called out, recovering Issei's face.

"So you're the thing that nearly killed Dohnaseek here, huh? I see you are just like what I picked up after I thought I killed Issei," She smirked at him.

" **My name is Toxin, a name i'll make you remember. You'll pay for being a bad girlfriend, woman!"**

"Oh no! I'm terrified!" She laughed at the symbiote. "Dohnaseek go get revenge!" Dohnaseek didn't waste a second, immediately flying to Issei. But sadly, this would just be a repeat of last time. Dohnaseek threw a great deal of light spears and occasionally got in close to try and pierce and cut the boy. He missed every attempt.

"C'mon this isn't just practice anymore! I thought you would turn it up a notch now that this is the real deal!" Issei yelled at the fallen angel. Dohnaseek got up close again and shot his arm out once again trying to stab the boy, but they grabbed his arm, now done playing games. He summoned another light spear in his other hand impaled Issei's right arm, and drove it into his chest.

" **I really wish we could feel the pain of this. It'd be interesting."** Toxin whimpered. "Well you got your hit in, now it's my turn," Issei said, as his right arm began growing to a huge size. The light spear inside was quickly crushed, and Issei grabbed Dohnaseek with his now humongous hand. He squeezed slightly, putting a large amount of pressure on the man's skull. Dohnaseek quickly dropped the spear in the other hand and began struggling, trying desperately to remove the hand from his skull. A large crack noise was heard, and the fallen angel grew limp.

" **Pop!"** Toxin's mouth was now visible again and it was smiling very widely. He eased up the pressure emitting from his hand and shook the fallen angel. He wiggled a bunch in response.

" **Just kidding, that was just his jaw shattering. He won't be eating solid food ever again I think,"** They dropped the fallen angel, and the head was very visibly still intact. Issei quickly checked for the man's pulse… It was there. The act was enough to scare Raynare into wetting herself. She was vividly shaking after witnessing the two utterly dominate her strongest subordinate, they broke his jaw for almost no reason except that he fought him. She wasn't much stronger, and after she almost killed the boy, what would they do to her?

Issei got up from Dohnaseek, and began walking to Raynare. She collapsed onto her knees and started begging.

"Oh god! Please don't kill me Issei! I'm sorry for stabbing you in front of the fountain… I'm so sorry!" Raynare shouted her pleas, starting to cry. "I'll do anything you ask, so please just spare me!"

"I never planned on killing you dummy," Issei said. He called back the suit, and they morphed into some casual clothes, with some flip flops. "First off, what's up with her? I'm pretty sure you should let her go now." Issei told the girl. Raynare got up and undid the restraints of the blonde. Raynare took her off of the cross. "Is she alive?" Issei asked, since the girl was unconscious.

"Y-yes she is, we had only barely started before you came in, Issei," Raynare stuttered a bit while answering him.

"Hmmm, good. I guess I have to move on to you now," Issei said turning to Raynare.

"Y-yes!?" She answered terrified, still visibly shaking.

"Calm down already, sheesh. I'm a superhero now, so I can't let myself get absorbed in hatred. I already know I probably made a mistake breaking that guy's jaw back there but I can't sensibly hurt a defenseless woman y'know." Issei said proudly.

" **We literally did that two days ago Issei,"** Toxin reminded his host.

"Errk, shut tup Toxin, not now!" Issei yelled at the floor.

"Umm… I didn't think about it before, but you're actually pretty nice, even after I did that horrible thing to you... But i'm still scared of you quite a bit…" Raynare let out.

 **[Partner, I sense the devils are here.]** The gauntlet formed on Issei's left hand. It had a new form this time, it extended further up his arm, and looked more sleek. It also had another emerald gem in the middle of his forearm.

"Oh well, I guess we had better get going," Issei wondered how Rias would react to his decisions.

"T-That was your sacred gear!?" Raynare yelped. "Azazel will kill me if he finds out I did this!"

"Yep, It's The Boosted Gear, and don't worry. I won't let anybody kill you. But…" Issei hesitated for a second. Raynare took a gulp. "If you ever pull something like you that night at the fountain, I won't hesitate to send you to that Azazel guy," Issei finished. He was definitely serious about this.

"Oh and one more thing," Issei said picking up the blonde girl and putting her on his shoulder. "I'm afraid I have to break up with you dummy," Issei flicked Raynare on her forehead.

 **AN: There we have it folks some payback for Raynare breaking Issei's heart. He dumped her and don't worry Issei will stay human and Toxin is growing up to be a abit of a sadist.**

 **Leave a review or review on how you liked or disliked it and pm us if you have any questions.**

 **Thank you for reading the story. Here is the link to the discord server that mostly revolves around Highschool DxD but there is plenty of other shenanigans too.**

 **/xEApPAS**


	8. Life 07

**An: We don't own Spider-Man/Marvel or Highschool dxd this is purely for fun please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Issei ran up the stairs leading back into the church's main center of prayer. He called out Toxin to his free hand and pushed the statue covering the stairway open. In his other arm was a petite blonde girl, who was wearing a tattered nun's outfit. Issei made his way into the room, with Raynare following close behind, trying not to upset the boy.

There was blood that hadn't been there when Issei originally arrived, and Issei found Kiba in a pile of the the broken benches, and Koneko sitting up against a wall. Kiba was unconscious, and Koneko seemed as though she was about to pass out.

"Hey hey! What happened here? Where did the guy go?" Issei asked Koneko running up to her. She looked up to him in relief.

"He... ran away, but… he got us good before we forced him out…" Koneko said trailing off. She closed her eyes, signaling that she had passed out.

"Damn…" Issei let out. He picked her up with his free arm. "Raynare, go get Kiba and carry him out. I don't think being in this place is good for them at all,"

Issei walked up to the main doors and kicked them open. One of the doors flew straight off the hinges. Raynare got startled and almost dropped Kiba as she was picking him up.

"Oh shit, I overdid it," Issei said to himself, looking at the broken door now laying on the grass about a yard away.

" **Don't worry Issei, people will think it just broke, since this place looks like it hasn't been in use for a long time,"** Toxin tried to reassure his host.

Issei walked outside and looked around. He didn't see anyone, and it was a bit windy, so he wasn't sure if any noises just meant the wind, or actual people.

"Toxin, do you have a read on Rias and Akeno?" Issei asked the symbiote.

" **I believe the girls are deep in the brush in an area towards your left."** Toxin responded to the boy.

"Alright then, let's make sure there aren't any misunderstandings!" Issei said as he began to pick up his pace. He was running at an adequate speed and saw Raynare easily flying above him. He groaned a bit and tried to pick up his pace to match hers. After a minute or so, Issei heard a scream in front of him. He began to run as fast as he could.

"WAIT UP!" Issei yelled. He cleared the brush and ran into an opening, spotting Rias and Akeno in front of two fallen angels that were new to him. One had long blue hair and had large breasts and she was taller than Raynare, the second was a short girl that had short blonde hair in twintails and had small breasts.

"Don't... hurt... anybody…" Issei said in between breaths. He wasn't quite used to running while carrying extra people.

"Issei what happened to Koneko? And who's that other girl over your shoulder?" Rias asked, looking over to him.

"I came from the church, I don't know her name, but I can't just leave her. Raynare you can go ahead and land now…" Issei finished. His obedient fallen angel landed behind him. She thankfully hadn't dropped Kiba.

"Issei what is she doing here?!" Rias yelled, now confused.

"She was about to take this girls sacred gear in the church, and if you must know, she owes me for being a bad girlfriend and for killing me on our first date. Besides, I just dumped her." Issei told the girls.

"Ooo, thats a burn Raynare," The blue haired Fallen Angel smirked looking over.

"S-shut up Kalawarner, he annihilated Dohnaseek in that basement!" Raynare shouted back at the girl.

"He did!? You're not telling me he wiped out all of those exorcists, and then beat the shit out of Dohnaseek, are you?" The twin tailed fallen angel screeched in surprise. She actually fell on her but in the surprise!

"I did, so nobody hurt each other, I've done enough fighting today I think," He was tired, and he wanted the day to be over already. "So, what do you guys want to do? I can keep going if need be," Issei glared at the crowd in front of him.

"Oh my… I'm shivering," Akeno let out shaking. She wasn't scared though, she actually seemed to be in pleasure from the threats.

"Uh, no thanks i'm good." Kalawarner replied to Issei. "But Raynare, what will you do when Kokabiel finds out you defected?"

"I don't have a clue. I don't exactly have anywhere to go expect a place with Issei."

" **Hey redhead, maybe you can have the nun and these fallen angels help out in your game against the chicken man."** Toxin threw an oddball out.

"How? By making them my servants?" Rias was intrigued by the symbiote's suggestion. It would certainly give her a few more cards up her sleeve. Maybe she'd have to reward him later.

" **Exactly."** Toxin concluded.

"Hold up who says we'll become this devil's servants?." Mittelt was clearly in defiance.

"Well, if you don't become her servant, we'll hand you over to your leader, Governor General Azazel, for your multiple counts of treason, and you can deal with him instead." Issei answered her in a giddy tone.

" **If you try anything and run or attack us we'll be motivated to intervene."** Toxin then extended his hands out from Issei, and they grew, his fingers of the suit extend and curved out to make large sharp claws.

"I'd say this dilemma is very clear. Do you prefer life... or death?" Issei concluded the talking stage. And thus began the next stage of the night.

* * *

 **Part 2**

Issei arrived home with new guests. He had a few fallen angels in tow. The church was pretty demolished and their corrupt leader Kokabiel would no doubt come looking for them there so they decided to try and find somewhere safe to live.

Raynare tried to grab Issei by the shoulder to properly apologize for what she had done, however her hand immediately retracted as mini red spikes popped out of his left shoulder. Toxin clearly didn't favor the woman right now.

"Hey, don't be rude to my guest now, bud," Issei nagged on Toxin.

' **Can I talk to the raven girl for a minute, alone?'** Toxin asked Issei about Raynare. Issei reluctantly agreed and Toxin covered his body. He had some ground rules and other words for the ex-girlfriend.

" **Look here Raynare. Issei might of agreed to let you and your friends live in his house, but don't you dare take this for granted. I'm sure you already know he is very forgiving of people who have done bad things to him in the past like a proper superhero would do. I on the other hand will not be so forgiving. You broke my host heart, and flushed very unnerving emotions in him, and if you so much as harm him, or his family, or anyone that he loves in his heart, I will make you suffer the same pain he felt that night at the fountain. If you already know you cannot follow these simple rules, I suggest you leave this property now. Did I make myself clear?"** Toxin asked the girl.

"Y-yes Toxin, I understand…" Raynare gulped. She was afraid of this creature that was on Issei if this was a result of what that goo she found at the fountain what could the black version of that stuff do.

"I must say I never thought I would encounter something so scary. It's exhilarating just being up close." Kalawarner said as she made a note to herself not to get on Toxin's bad side.

" **That goes along with you two as well don't double cross me and I won't bite back twice as hard."**

"We won't disobey, we swear." Both Kalawarner and Mittelt pledge at the same time.

"I have a question, Raynare found a black goo that covers things like you at the fountain do you know anything of what it could be?" Mittelt asked scaredly.

" **A black symbiote?"** Toxin questioned.

"Ah, yes, we kept it contained, and sent it up to Azazel, to maintain good will. He loves his research after all…" Mittelt pitched in.

" **My father shouldn't have given birth to a second symbiote… Certainly not at the same time as his first child at least, so it must be a defining piece of my grandfather, Venom."** Toxin concluded.

" **If you would,"** Toxin extended his hand, tendrils extending from it. They hesitated for a moment, but they ended up touching the from inside it's conscience flowed to the girls minds.

What they were shown was a large black muscular figure with a white spider on the center of it's chest. The face was monstrous as it had large white curved eyes and razor sharp fangs as well as a long red tongue hanging out of his mouth, all somewhat similar to Toxin's features when he got serious.

"Alright Toxin I think they get the picture," Issei retook control. The symbiote retracted from the girls and retook the shape of the clothes he was wearing.

"It's late, so let me show you our spare rooms," Issei told the girls, and walked upstairs. The girls followed close behind him.

"I guess my parents are already asleep…" Issei said under his breath. He didn't have to worry about curfew today thankfully. Issei led them to two basic rooms that had been mostly untouched. Each had a king size bed, and an assortment of other furniture.

"We choose between these two then?" Kalawarner asked. Issei nodded in return.

"Aww, but what if we want to sleep with you, Issei…" Mittelt said, making a suggestive pose.

"What.. Hey you little runt you took my idea! I would thought Toxin would make you piss yourself standing." Kalawarner began to argue with Mittelt.

"Toxin is actually nice and cool, and look at Issei! He's so cute…" Mittelt retorted. They kept on arguing.

'What did you do? Why did I somehow gain a harem?' Issei asked the symbiote in his head. Things were suddenly more confusing after he spoke to them.

' **I don't know. I layed out ground rules, and stuff. It would seem only Raynare is still afraid,'** Toxin answered

"What makes you think that you can sleep with Issei." Mittelt argued with Kalawarner she gained a smirk and simply said.

"I have two special soft pillows that I know he would love to rest on. You on the other hand are flat as a washboard." Kalawarner stated as she crossed her arms under her breasts and made them go up slightly.

"Would you two shut up?" Raynare cut in. "Obviously I'm the one who gets to sleep with him because I was his first girlfriend!"

' **Nevermind, none of them are frightened of us,'** Toxin said internally.

"As if you of all people could get close to Issei. Toxin would throw you out the window if you tried!" Kalawarner retorted.

"Break it up!" Issei shouted. The girls quickly turned their attentions to him. "If you want to sleep with me, there are requirements. You must sleep naked!" Issei said confidently, sure that they would finally shut up.

"That was the whole idea dummy!" They shouted in unison at him. The plan quickly backfired on Issei. He was now blushing like a madman and turned around and ran to his room, while the girls seemed to have reached a conclusion.

"I guess we can share him, for now." Raynare told the other girls, before following the boy and stripping off pieces of clothing all along the way.

" **Well this is an odd turn of events…"** Toxin stated as chaos unfolded on top of him. Breasts were bouncing left and right, and Issei tried to cower in his bed. His attempt was lost however as the girls all jumped on him and began to squeeze the boy tight.

"You're absolutely right about that." Issei agreed with toxin while finding out he could barely breathe with the girls squeezing him.

* * *

 **AN: Well look at that. The fallen angels are in Rias's peerage now, and Issei is building his harem!**

 **Leave a review or review on how you liked or disliked it and pm us if you have any questions.**

 **Thank you for reading the story. Here is the link to the discord server that mostly revolves around Highschool DxD but there is plenty of other shenanigans too.**

 **[ discord. gg/xEApPAS ] without the space.**


	9. Life 08

An: We don't own Spider-Man/Marvel or Highschool dxd this is purely for fun please support the official release.

* * *

 **Part 1**

"Eughhhhhh…" A teenage boy groaned waking up. He felt heavy for some reason. Issei Hyoudou opened his eyes to raven black hair and a pretty face above him. "Hey… Raynare…" The only boy in bed mumbled to the girl above him.

"It's time to wake up…" Issei said gently to the girl on top of him. He blinked a few times and looked around. The other girls were latched onto his sides and were gripping him fairly tight for a pair of sleeping beauties. He turned his attention back to the girl on top of him.

"Hey…" Issei said, this time raising his voice at the girl. She squinted and started moving on top of him, before settling down in a new position. A tick mark grew on the boy's forehead. He had the stuff to do and needed this girl off of him.

"Oi!" Issei yelled at the top of his lungs. Raynare quickly fumbled around on top of the boy and managed to sit upright. The other girls actually fell off of the bed on both sides. The scrambled to get up to listen to the boy as well. "Get off of me will ya?" He groaned at the Raven haired girl on top of him.

'Wait a second…' Issei thought to himself as he got a better look at the girls. 'They're all naked! What!?' A giant blush grew on his face as he stared at the different sets of breasts around the room. 'Since when were they naked!?' Issei thought to himself. He remembered closing his eyes at the incoming barrage of women last night, so he never even got a glance at the girls in the room.

Raynare giggled at Issei's blush and felt a growing bulge beneath her. "Oh…? Are you sure I should get off now?" She teased grinding her hips against the boys pants. Last night they had ripped off the boy's shirt, but his pesky symbiote 'advised' them not to do anything more lest they wanted to sleep six feet under instead of in the bed. They reluctantly obliged to its demands and let the boy sleep peacefully for the time being.

Issei's mouth was shaking as he struggled to think of any words he could possibly say in response to her. The other girls caught his attention, making their way back into the bed. Raynare began softly rubbing her finger across his chest, making circles as the other girls started stroking his arms. The boy was at a complete loss for words. He was an utter virgin and had no idea how to react in this very sensual situation going on.

Raynare's free hand made its way up the boy's chest, smoothing rubbing its way up his neck and onto his jaw. She brought her thumb down to his chin, tracing his jaw along the way, and brought it up to his lips. She smoothly rubbed it along his lips with a smirk on her face. In a swift motion, she grabbed his chin with her index finger and thumb and leaned in close to the boys face, her breasts planted themselves on his chest. All of the girls were leaning in very close to him now, and Raynare closed her eyes and extended her lips towards his.

'Is this how I lose my virginity!? And my first kiss is coming in no more than a few seconds!' His mind was lit up in his fueled passion, slowly but surely awakening the other creatures in his head.

' **Issei… What on Earth is going on…?** ' A voice echoed in the boy's head. Issei couldn't hear the voice since he was… a tad distracted. The girls face above him was drawing closer and closer. The boy couldn't contain himself and shut his eyes as hard as he could in wait for this special moment.

…

…?

Issei quickly became confused. Her lips SHOULD be on his right now, at least at the pace she was going. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Raynare shaking slightly and looking towards his door. It was open, which could only mean bad things.

Standing at the door frame was his father. He entered his son's room to tell him that breakfast was ready. But when he entered the room, he saw three naked women all mounted upon Issei. There were multiple things going through his head while trying to asset the situation in front of him.

First off, it looked like his son was extremely lucky. He didn't just have one girl in his bed, but had three women at the same time. Second off, he was just overall shocked at the amount of bare ass he was seeing. Not many men see this sight in real life. Third, he wasn't sure whether or not to be proud that his son had bedded three women, disappointed that his son had done something so outrageous. Either of the two still factored in the jealousy that his son had accomplished something he couldn't even dream to achieve in all of the long years he had lived.

"I-" Issei let out any kind of sound to help him explain himself, but his father stopped him.

"We'll talk about it at the breakfast table, son." He shut the door and Issei heard footsteps leading away. Issei and the girls stared at the closed door for a moment.

"I… You know what? I give up, let's just get ready," Issei moved himself out of his bed and internally woke up Toxin. The symbiote grumbled slightly before stretching itself to cover its host. The symbiote then took the form of the boy's school clothes and changed color to match. The girls 'ooo'd and 'awe'd as the symbiote did the job. Issei had gotten used to the process.

Issei turned around and looked at the girls. "Do you guys perchance… Have any chocolate?" He asked seriously.

"Um… I don't have any," Mittelt threw out.

"Me either…" Raynare joined after her.

"I might have some with my stuff in the other room- I can go look if you need me too. What do you need it for?" Kalawarner stretched out herself and got out of the bed slowly. Her breasts jiggled slightly drawing Issei's eyes before he answered her.

"Uhhh, Toxin needs it or he'll die, plus he just likes it." Issei said still staring at her boobs.

"What?" The three girls said in unison. Issei sounded quite a bit stupid.

Isse drew his attention up from the bouncing goodness and corrected himself. "I mean, there's this chemical in it that he needs to stay in good shape. Well, he had chocolate yesterday so he should be fine…" Toxin took offense.

 **"NO!"** He blurted out. **"I'm dying- get the chocolate girl!"** The school uniform jiggled in accordance with the symbiote's unhappiness.

"Hehe, I'll go get it," Kalawarner made her way for the hallway. The other girls got out of bed and made their way to put on their own clothes. Mittelt giggled as Issei watched her bend over. "Pervert," She said aloud looking him in the eyes. He blushed and made a strange sound before hurrying out of his own room.

* * *

 **Part 2**

Toxin was happily fed chocolate as Issei sat down with his parents at the dinner table. Cuddled up next to him were three girls.

"Well. I'll start of with introductions I guess… This is Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Raynare." Issei pointed to each one as he stated their names.

Issei's parents were somewhat shocked at the sudden revelation. "Well, If i have to say anything, it's that I'm proud of you son!" His father held out a thumbs up, holding back tears at his son's great achievement. That's the conclusion he settled on anyway.

"You better bless us with some grandchildren soon, y'know." Issei's mom looked at Issei with a stern face that didn't match the words that came out of her mouth.

"Pfft. Hehehe" The Fallen Angels laughed away. "Well, I guess that settles that." Issei said. His dad nodded. He had support from his parents so that was okay, but it shouldn't be.

"Erm, we have an errand to run today so, can we go out?" Issei asked. "Well, I was hoping to spend some time with the girls and get to know them, but I suppose that can wait until later." Issei's mom told him.

"Well, It will only take a little bit. You'll have all night, I promise." Issei stood up and the girls followed suit. They left the house without trouble, which was a decent way to start off the day.

As for the errand, the girls were going to the old school building for a meeting with Rias to induct them as devils to help her fight against the chicken man.

We walked in the building to Rias and Akeno. The others weren't in sight. Toxin jiggled a bit because it would seem the girls here have prepared a treat for him. A few kinds of chocolate candy lied sprawled out on the coffee table.

"Alright dude, chill out. You'll get to eat it in a minute." Toxin wiggled in discontent with Issei. The girls all laughed a bit at this.

"Now, If you don't mind. Let's begin the ceremony." Rias started, gathering the three of them before her and Akeno. Akeno revealed the chess set with glowing red pieces. Rias took off of the board four pawns. She gave two of them to Raynare, and one to Kalawarner, and one more to Mittelt.

The two had a small bit of jealousy that Raynare had gotten one more piece than them but they got over it fairly quick.

"Now, place the pieces against your chests." They did as they were told. As they held the pieces against them, Rias started chanting quietly. She stuck out her arm with an open hand, and a magic circle appeared. The pieces glowed from within their hands.

"Now, do you consent to become my servant, for better or for worse?" Rias looked at the three.

"I consent." The three voices gave themselves away together.

"Very well." Rias clenched her fist, and the girls grunted. The pawns inserted themselves into the chests of the girls. The magic circle slowly faded and the room became quiet, filled with only deep breaths.

The quiet was interrupted by Toxin making sounds of excitement as he had reached the chocolate at last. "You little! I told you to wait for like ten minutes!" With this, Toxin slipped completely off of Issei leaving him nude in the open room.

"AAH!" Issei screamed as he attempted to cover himself as he ran into the restroom. The girls laughed heavily as Toxin continued to slowly consume the flavorful chocolate on the table with no relative form.

"Now now Toxin, you have to be nice to Issei. After all, if it weren't for him, you'd have been stranded with no way to get chocolate at all." Akeno bent over to tell the Symbiote. It bubbled up slightly in a disappointed kind of agreement. "Now, if I see you being nice to Issei, I'll be sure to get you some more chocolate next time I see you." Akeno told the symbiote. He bubbled positivley before sliding under the restroom door to Issei.

* * *

AN: Leave a review if you will, and thank you very much for reading. Next chapter will have the start to the rating game.


End file.
